Eva Tosen
by gunman
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories in which Shinji Ikari gets paired up with various female toushi. Lemons. Warning: some stories are a little rushed.
1. Ryomou

_**EVA TOSEN**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Ikki Tosen/Battle Vixens or their characters.

Summary: Shinji is teleported to the Ikki Tosen universe where he is attacked by the fierce toushi Ryomou Shimei who mistakes him for an attacker of an ally.

Shinji/Ryomou, Koukin/Ryofu.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**Eyepatch Princess**

(Apartment 509)

The girl slowly awoke to the strange and rather disturbing smell of her room. Looking around she noticed, out of her good eye, what a pigsty the place was. She looked up and groaned.

"Noon. Way to piss away the morning." she said to herself. "Hngh... still sore too." the short-blue haired girl hissed as she slowly made her way out of bed. "Geez, what a pigsty. You're slipping girl. No doubt about it." she huffed as she noticed the mess of food and beer cans lying around in various heaps of her apartment.

As she started to clean up her mess, she noticed a picture fall from the magnetic on the fridge. A picture of her with two boys, once her closest friends, now little more than strangers. One a pain the ass to her.

She thought nothing of it as she left the picture on the ground, finished dressing in a pair of jeans and a tight white shirt with a red star on the chest, and then went out to get something to eat.

But the meal was as tasteless as it was interesting. It gave her no comfort as it slid down her throat. She vaguely wondered what was so disturbing to her, the melancholy that loomed over her was causing her even more distress, sapping her strength as it were. And as she walked the crowded streets of the city, the various conversations of the people numbed her ears.

"...hit a karaoke joint? Y'know, rack up some tunes?"

"Again? What is it with you and..."

"...heard right! The house is ours! Bring your..."

"...such a loser, but Noriko says he's hung like a donkey, so I figure I'll.."

"...airfare to Hawaii hasn't been this low since the pineapple blight of..."

"...sez to him, I sez, 'Dude!' and he's like, 'Dude?' and I'm like..."

"...told them to be spending the night with Satomi, Y'know? So now we can..."

"...Tits to die for!"

"...not really insider trading if we do it outside. What?!"

Ryomou just stared out at the sea of people, all talking and socializing, and none of them to her. She felt like a human island that no one ever bothered to visit, or even look upon.

And for some reason.... it made a tear fall from her open right eye.

"Ryomou?"

She turned around and gasped as she saw the image of Shinji Ikari standing before her. He was dressed rather simply: white button-up shirt, brown pants, shoes, watch, brown hair and blue eyes. She gasped at how handsome he looked.

"S-Shinji!" she gasped.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I.... I am.... I...."

"Did you want to be alone?" he asked, starting to walk away.

_NO!_ She mentally screamed. "Wait." she said softly.

"Yes?" he asked, turning back to her.

"I... I wanted to say..... I'm sorry." she said.

"Sorry? For what?" he asked.

"For.... hurting you."

"Oh. That."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji's memory recalled his first arrival in this world. An arrival that was the result of his battle with the 12th Angel. But it was hardly a welcome one, as he obviously didn't know this world. Nor had he any idea that a sneak attack by one of Kyosho's assassins had stabbed Saji Genpou in the gut with a knife.

Ryomou had arrived, saw what had happened, and went after the attacker.

However, the attacker ran into Shinji and tossed the knife to him as he ran by.

When Ryomou caught up to him, she saw the bloody knife in Shinji's hand, not noticing that the boy had a stunned and shocked expression on his face.

In a fury, she attacked, using her newly perfected joint-ligament technique to nearly cripple the boy, she beat him to a bloody pulp and brought him to the bleed Genpou.

"What the..." the handsome young man gasped when he saw Ryomou drag back Shinji's body.

"I got him." Ryomou said proudly.

"I can see that. Who is he?" Saji asked.

"The guy who stabbed you." Ryomou said, dropping the knife at his feet.

"He what?" he asked as Ryomou dropped Shinji to the ground fully.

"I found this knife in his hand. It had blood on it." she said, pointing to the knife with her gloved hand.

"That's the knife.... but not the guy." Saji explained.

"What?" she gasped.

"Ryomou... sweetie.... this guy isn't the one who stabbed me. I saw him, got a good look. This... isn't him. He's not even a toushi."

Ryomou looked at the injured young man, his lack of magatama, and whimpered.

_I... I attacked an innocent person?_ she thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Seventeen broken bones... both shoulders dislocated... head has suffered a concussion.... internal bleeding of the organs... broken nose... two black eyes... cut lip... and a broken hip." the doctor, Kada Genka, said.

"Wow. You must really love me." Saji smirked to the upset Ryomou.

"I have to say, for a gang-beating I'm surprised that this young man isn't dead." Genka said.

"Gang-beating?" Saji asked.

"Yes. He's got too many injuries for one person to have inflicted them." Genka said.

Ryomou kept herself quiet

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been two years since then, and Shinji had stayed away from Ryomou the entire time, through his recovery and such.

Saji quickly learned that Shinji wasn't from their world, and put him up at his place, even enrolling him at Nanyo and training him. He had actually proven to be a strong fighter, an asset to them.

Since that day Shinji had gotten stronger and more skilled, but he still avoided Ryomou whenever she was around. Not that she could blame him.

But now... here he was... talking to her. Not afraid, not looking away, not avoiding her.

"Are you... alright?" Shinji asked.

"I don't think so." Ryomou said, staring at the handsome 17-year old boy.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

_Why is this so hard?_ She thought. "I-I-I want to make up for what I did!" she said.

"You don't owe me an apology, Ryomou."

"You're right. I owe you much more than that." she said, staring down at the ground.

"But Ryomou..."

"I nearly killed you, Shinji! For something that wasn't your fault! You were an innocent in all this."

He kept silent, letting her vent as much as she needed.

"Anything I can do to make up for what I did... just tell me and I'll do it." she said, near desperation in her voice.

Shinji thought about that, rather intently, before smiling slightly. Here was the perfect opportunity to not only make amends for past wrongs, but maybe to open the pathways of friendship that he had involuntarily closed years ago. Though it had not been intentional, he had still closed them. Now was his chance to reopen them.

"Have dinner with me tonight." he said with a soft smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shyuyu Koukin was walking down to the docks, on a hunch from Saji that Sousou and his gang were there. He wondered why he should have even trusted Saji, considering the man's guileful nature and numerous attempts at trying to get into Hakufu's panties.

_He could be doing that right now!_ Koukin thought to himself as he continued walking towards the docks.

It was when he arrived at the docks, he heard a loud explosion and a slight tremble in the earth. As well as the curing of several people.

"BITCH! No Account Bushwackin Bi-" one of the thugs shouted.

WHAM!

Koukin turned the corner and stared at a lone, busty female figure in a short plaid skirt, a blue school blazer with no undershirt or bra, a pair of thick shoes and knee-high socks, knock around more than a couple dozen people onto their backs. But it was her greenish hair that caught his attention.

_RYOFU HOUSEN?_ Koukin gasped.

"Son of a....not good! Not good at all!" one of the thugs gasped.

"You think?! Someone get Sousou! NOW!!" another thug shouted.

_Huh! Thirty down and already out of breath... not a good sign._ She huffed as she looked around. In the distance a pair of knuckles cracked as Ryofu turned around to face the person. _Who.. ? Ki's like fire! _

Koukin followed her gave towards an attractive woman in a single long white dress that hugged her rather curvy figure. She had long black hair, fingerless gloves, and white boots that looked like socks.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice me. You're slipping... Ryofu, is it?" the woman said. "Myousai. That's me. Kakouen Myousai. Resist and it goes down messy. Not that I mind. Wet or Dry - dead is dead."

Koukin just watched at Myousai leapt at Ryofu with amazing speed and uncanny grace. She leapt down from her perch atop a high warehouse, landed and kicked Ryofu in one deft move.

_DAMN! TOO FAST! CAN'T..._ Ryofu gasped as Myousai continued to advance.

Koukin watched in mild fascination.

_She's good! But who is.... wait. Myousai? I know that name_. Koukin thought.

_Okay... if I never see another chicks panties again, it'll be too soon!_ Ryofu thought as she struggled to get up. _Fighting style's like nothing I've ever seen... some southeast Asia discipline? Burmese? Pencak Silat? DA-AMN! Hurts Like Hell... Not Southeast... not quite.._.

Myousai leapt at her again, causing Ryofu to duck and notice something she didn't want to.

_Eew! Gross! She's got a Pee-Stain!!_

It was then that both Myousai and Koukin noticed something.

Ryofu was coughing up blood!

"What drives you girl? Your body kills you by degrees. You're as good as dead. What do you possibly hope to gain?"

Koukin gasped as he suddenly remembered.

_Myousai! I remember! She's Sousou's assassin! Perfected some kind of assassination discipline that crawled out of the dirty side of the Vietnam War. Then again... not much about that war was clean. She mastered that, too. Rumor still... she grew to like it. She's a killer who's totally devoted to Sousou_. He thought as he saw something fall from her fingers. It was a small metal object, like a lead fishing weight, attached to a long metal wire. The weight had a dragon carved into it, like it was wrapped around the weight itself.

"I fight for the master. For Sousou. Ryofu girl... what do you fight for?" Myousai said.

"It's all I've ever known since the Magatama took me." Ryofu answered.

"I fight for the one who saved me. The one who showed me the way. He is... all things to me." she said as she hurled the wire-weight at Ryofu. It wrapped around her right ankle and pulled the busty and sickly fighter towards the assassin.

_DAMN IT! YOU BITCH! Alright, come on, Pee-Stain! Let's Do This!!_ She thought fiercely. _Gotta make this count! I will not wait for my body's betrayal to claim me!_ She thought as Myousai slammed her fingers into the hard concrete, shattering it like an earthquake normally would, but missing Ryofu in the process.

_She's finished... unless...._ Koukin thought as his body moved.

"YOU GOTTA COME HARDER THAN THAT, PEE-STAIN!!" Ryofu shouted as she lunged at Myousai, missing her over the right side of her shoulder as Myousai jabbed at her chest.

However...

"Gotcha, bitch!" Ryofu giggled as she tightly held Myousai's arm at the wrist. "Figured you.. Better than... this... Thought Sousou's whores... could fight!"

She said nothing, didn't even appear to be pissed off, amused, or even concerned.

_Nothing? What's it take to get a rise out of this tramp?!!_ she thought as she twisted her body and backhanded Myousai through several concrete pillars.

Ryofu gasped at her moments worth of victory, as her body started to betray her once again, and she fell to the ground, as if defeated.

Myousai got out of the rubble and stood up, snapping her left arm back into place and walking over to the prone and motionless girl.

_Just a love-tap, pee-stain. Come on, I'm waitin'..._

Myousai attacked with both pointer and middle finger of her right hand, trying to bring it down hard into Ryofu's head... and had it deflected by a strong left hand attached to a young man named Shyuyu Koukin.

"What?" Myousai gasped, more in shock that someone actually came to help.

"Sorry... but no one's dying today!" Koukin said as he knocked Myousai away.

"Who are you?" the assassin gasped.

"Shyuyu Koukin, of Nanyo Academy." the young man stated.

"Why are you here? This is not your fight."

"Yeah, I know. Guess I'm a big idiot." he said as he moved back and blocked her path to Ryofu.

Off to the side, a girl with short reddish-brown hair just gasped at the handsome young man who had come to Ryofu's aid, and before her.

_Nanyo Academy? What is he doing here?_ Chinkyu Koudai thought as Koukin quickly turned around and picked up Ryofu before taking off in a dead run away from the docks.

Myousai just stared as the young man ran off, barely noticing a third figure chase after them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Shinji's Apartment)

Shinji had cooked a delicious dinner of spaghetti, garlic bread, salad and red wine for the beautiful and deadly toushi, who had shown up in a blue summer dress that she had bought specifically for this 'date' as it were.

After dinner found both Shinji and Ryomou dancing gently in the living room of his apartment, the boy holding the still somber-looking girl firmly but gently in his arms.

But as they danced, Ryomou was confused.

_He didn't drug the food or poison the drinks. He's not really trying to take advantage of me. Why is he doing this?_ Ryomou thought as she continued to sway gently to the song.

"Is something wrong, Ryo-chan?" Shinji asked the quiet girl.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him, still unable to look at him.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"This." she said.

"You mean... dancing with a beautiful young woman?" he asked, causing her to blush.

"Why aren't you taking advantage of me?" she asked, still blushing.

"Because a gentleman should never force himself upon a lady."

_He thinks I'm a lady?_ She thought.

"Especially one he likes." he said.

"You... like me?" she gasped, clearly confused as if she had not heard him right.

"Of course. I wouldn't have asked you to have dinner with me if I didn't."

"It's just... well.... Genpou would have..."

"I'm not him, Ryomou-chan." he said softly.

"And I appreciate that. But... Shinji-kun... I'm not a lady. I mean... a real lady wouldn't have beaten you to a bloody pulp like I did." she explained.

"Unless they were worried and concerned about someone they cared for." he said.

"I.... don't care for Genpou.... not like that."

"Then why did you beat me up?"

"Because I.... I thought that....I foolishly thought that.... he was the one for me."

"But he isn't."

"No. He isn't."

"You thought he was a gentleman, but he wasn't, though his intentions are somewhat honorable, his manners and attitude annoy the hell out of you."

Ryomou just nodded in silent agreement.

"A real gentleman wouldn't take advantage of a lady..... unless they wanted to be taken advantage of." he said with a kind smile.

Ryomou caved and threw her arms around Shinji's neck, bringing her lips flush against his and hungrily kissing him. An action she had no experience with, yet found it was not without it's effect.

"What do you want from me, Shinji-kun?" she asked him her mouth an inch from his own.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, Ryo-chan.... so I can make love to you." he whispered back.

"I.... I don't know how, Shinji-kun." she said nervously.

"Neither do I. I guess we'll have to learn together."

"But why do you want this from me?"

"Because I love you."

Tears fell from her eyes as the words lanced her heart. "How could you love someone.... who hurt you so much?"

"Because after two years.... I came to realize that if you did all that for someone you didn't care for... what would you do for someone you did care about? And... who wanted to care for you?" he asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(SHU Dojo)

Chinkyu followed Koukin at a safe distance, just enough to keep an eye on things but far back so that Koukin didn't suspect he was being followed.

_What is he doing?_ Chinkyu wondered.

_What am I doing?_ Koukin thought as he carried the wheezing and bleeding Ryofu in his arms.

The answer, of course, became obvious as he arrived at a large house/dojo and went inside.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Goei said as Koukin wiped the blood from Ryofu's mouth.

"I'm only thinking about helping Nanyo." Koukin said as he knelt next to Ryofu's body, his hands together as he focused his ki.

"Sure you don't want to cop a little feel before you start?"

Koukin blushed as she said that. "Unfortunately.... I'm gonna have to."

Goei's expression turned serious. "Excuse me? Did _you_ say that?"

Koukin's blush only increased as he suddenly straddled Ryofu's thin waist and gently pulled off her blazer, revealing her full and ample bosom.

"I took the liberty of looking up her symptoms. She's got Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis." he said.

"Animal-what?" Goei asked.

"It's a degenerative condition that contracts the muscles and eventually kills the heart. I called Doctor Genka to ask about this... and he says it's terminal."

"Then what do you plan to..."

"He said there was one thing I could do." he said as his hands started to glow. "But it's a bit of a long-shot."

"What?"

"A life for a life."

"Excuse me?"

"Extra ki-force energy from another person might send her condition into remission. Like I said, it's a long-shot, so..." he said.

"So why are you sitting on her stomach and opening her blazer?"

"ALS attacks the chest and heart, where it does the most damage. In order to stop it, I have to start with the chest."

"Riiiiight. Sure." she said playfully.

Koukin just glared at his aunt and turned to focus on the girl. Groaning at the total lack of support he had for this.

"Alright.... but why are you doing this? I mean you barely know this girl." Goei asked.

"I know.... but destiny claims that Ryofu was going to die at the hands of Sousou's agents... and she would have tonight... if I hadn't saved her."

"Are you trying to change history?" the woman asked.

"..................yes." he said as he closed his hands and placed his glowing hands on Ryofu's breasts.

"So.... you're giving her your life force?"

"It's the only thing I can do." he said while blushing fiercely.

"The only thing you can..? And what do you hope to gain from this?" she asked.

"Hopefully.... an extra set of fighting hands." he replied.

"Considering your hands are groping a pair of melons other than Hakufu's." she said.

"Don't.... Distract Me!" he hissed through his teeth. "I have to do this slowly, little by little. If I send too much into her body at one time... it could blow her body open like..."

"Like her clothes in a fight?" she asked.

"Yeah. Like that."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Shinji's Apartment)

Ryomou undid Shinji's shirt and let it drop to the ground, gently running her hands over his firm and athletic torso. Shinji reached around and undid the straps of her dress, pulling them off and letting the dress fall to the ground. She blushed a little as Shinji took in her slim waist and incredibly perky bosom.

"You're so beautiful, Ryo-chan." he said softly, his breath upon her skin.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun." she replied in a hushed whisper.

"You're nervous."

"Yes."

"I am too."

"You don't act like it."

"Here, let me show you." he said, taking her hand and placing it on his chest.

Ryomou gasped, feeling the rapid beating of his heart.

_If his heartbeat was any faster, it would explode._ She thought as she looked up into his eyes.

She smiled as she removed her hand and moved in to kiss Shinji gently on the lips.

"It's alright, Shinji-kun. I'll be gentle with you this time." she said softly as she embraced him.

Shinji hugged her back, his hands gently rubbing across her bare skin, from her back to the small white panties she was still wearing. Ryomou lifted her head and pressed her lips to Shinji's, the young man reciprocating her feelings. Her hands were on his chest, his own hands gripping her shoulders as they kissed. They moved away from each other as Ryomou took Shinji by the hand and lead her back to where his bedroom was.

They stopped at the edge of the bed where Ryomou unbuckled Shinji's belt and let his pants drop to the ground. She didn't laugh as she saw his boxers, which had little orange fish on it.

Once his boxers had joined her panties on the floor, the pair enfolded their arms around the other and gently fell back onto the bed. Shinji's arms were around her waist, Ryomou's arms around his neck, Shinji's body lying atop Ryomou's as their lips crushed against the other.

Ryomou's breathy moans washed over Shinji's ears as he teased her neck with lips and teeth.

"Shinji.... please.... make me yours... please." she moaned in a voice that she barely recognized as her own.

Shinji kissed her lips gently as he gripped her hips and pulled her up into a sitting position. His now enlarged member stood out, ready to join with her moistened womanhood in the ultimate act of pleasure. Sitting on his knees, he gently guided the eyepatch-wearing woman directly to him. He felt a small shiver run through her as the head of his member made first contact with her body.

"I promise... I'll go slow." he whispered softly to her.

She nodded as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her chest to his as he used the power of touch to gently guide himself into the panting girl's body.

He started slow, going in and stopping about an inch and a half in, finding her hymen.

"This might hurt a little." he whispered to her.

Ryomou's reply was to kiss Shinji on the cheek.

Gripping her soft derriere with his hands he pulled the two of them together, causing Ryomou to gasp in slight pain, her arms wrapping tighter around her. Shinji's hands wrapped tighter around her waist and back holding her to him as the act was completed.

Ryomou pulled back and looked at Shinji, the young man staring back at the female toushi.

"Shinji." she gasped, this time a happy tear racing down her cheek.

"Ryomou." he said, leaning in to brush his lips against hers.

Ryomou tightened her embrace, crushing her lips against his as she sought to suck the very life from his body through his mouth.

Shinji regained his scattered thoughts and started a steady rhythm, in and out of her body as her legs wrapped around his waist.

His hands felt a thin sheen of sweat cover her naked back, yet he held on tightly as their mouths fought for dominance in their sensual struggle.

His legs finally grew tired to where Shinji was forced to lie down on the bed with Ryomou under his own body. Their tongues had already come into play, wrestling against the other as their bodies rubbed hotly against the other.

Ryomou gripped Shinji tightly and managed to flip them over, putting Shinji on his back and herself on top. She uncoiled herself from around his body and sat up, still joined at the hips, her legs on the sides of his hips, her hands on his chest, her hair and body drenched with sweat that rolled down her chest, and breasts, and dropped on to his own.

"Ryomou?" Shinji asked, slightly out of breath.

The lovely toushi just stared at Shinji, gently trailing her hand over his cheek.

"Promise me... you will never leave me?" she asked.

Shinji just smiled at her. "How could I? You're my girl."

Ryomou smiled and leaned down to kiss him hotly once again.

Shinji wrapped his arms around her body, his mood not lost at her small pillow talk, as his hands gripped her shapely rear end and continued to pump into her. Ryomou hugged his head tightly with her arms, practically burying his face in her cleavage as her body betrayed her and came earlier than expected.

"SHINJI!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"RYOMOU!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.

Their orgasm died down as the blue-haired girl looked down at her lover.

"I.... I don't... I didn't expect that to..." she gasped.

"It's alright, Ryomou-chan. It was our first time." he said, raising up to kiss her tenderly on the mouth. "We'll get better."

Ryomou smiled as she settled down against Shinji, who held her tightly.

Five minutes later, they were back at it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

An hour later found Koukin resting next to Ryofu as Chinkyu Koudai pulled a blanket over the sleeping pair. Koukin had finally stopped sending his ki into Ryofu's body a couple minutes ago. It was a slow process, mostly because sending too much energy into a person would kill them. But slowly sending the ki into a persons body, they would recover quicker than they would normally.

Chinkyu had overheard and witnessed everything that Koukin did for Ryofu, a happy smile spreading across her lips as she gently stroked Koukin's hair.

"Chinkyu?" Ryofu asked weakly.

"Ryofu! You're awake." Chinkyu cried.

"What... happened? I... the last thing I remember.... that woman with the... pee-stain."

"Yeah. Well... it's a long story."

Chinkyu spent the next ten minutes quickly explaining what happened, as she knew it.

"So... he saved me." Ryofu said, feeling her own throat. "I don't feel... I feel... better!" she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Chinkyu snapped.

Ryofu sighed. "I know. But it was my problem. And even the magatama couldn't help."

"They never do." Chinkyu sighed.

"So... what are we going to do now?"

"He wanted to offer us a place at Nanyo." Chinkyu explained.

"Sounds like a good offer. We should take it." Ryofu said.

"Should we wake him up and tell him?" Chinkyu asked.

"Not yet." Ryofu said with a wicked smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Koukin blinked his eyes open and stared at the ceiling, feeling warm and comfortable. He tried to sit up and suddenly realized that he couldn't move. He looked down and noticed a pair of female figures curled up with him.

On his right, Ryofu Housen. On his left, a young woman with short reddish hair he didn't recognize.

Both had their heads resting on his chest, their arms wrapped tightly around his body, holding him in place. He could feel that they were naked, as he was, just from the fact that their legs were also wrapped around his.

And he remembered wearing pants before he passed out giving Ryofu his ki energy.

_Did I.... did we... what the hell happened? The last thing I remember... I was giving Ms Housen my ki-energy in order to stabilize her condition. I... passed out... I guess... and... where did this girl come from? And who is she? _

Ryofu stirred as she looked over at Koukin and smiled.

"Good morning." Ryofu said.

"Good morning." Koukin replied. "Uh... what happened? How did we end up like this? And... who is this?" he asked, looking at Chinkyu.

"Chinkyu Koudai, my second in command. Where I go, she goes."

"So I see."

"We talked last night. And if you'll have us... we wish to join Nanyo against Kyosho." Ryofu said.

Koukin smiled at the woman. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you... for what you did for me." Ryofu said as she leaned in to kiss Koukin on the lips, his eyes going wide. "You're going to be fun to play with." she said as her hand slowly started moving down his chest.

"I'm what?" he asked, stunned.

"Much better, I think, than Genpou." she said, reaching into his pants to grip him tightly.

"Uh, really?" he gasped at her hold.

"Yes." she said, rubbing her nose against his cheek. "He always smelled like cigarette smoke."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Epilogue:

Shinji and Ryomou eventually married when it was discovered that Ryomou was pregnant with Shinji's child. They named the girl Rei, after one of Shinji's closest friends. Though unlike Rei she actually became a one-time problem child when she took her mothers handcuffs to 'Show and Tell' and Shinji was called in for a conference.

Shinji had to lie and told the teacher she was an undercover cop.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This is my first Evangelion/Ikki Tosen story. And yes, it is a lemon and a one-shot. But that was part of my plan. It was also my intention to have Shinji sleep with as many toushi as possible, but also to have Koukin hook up with different women as well.

Next Chapter: Ryofu Housen!


	2. Ryofu

_**EVA TOSEN**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Ikki Tosen/Battle Vixens or their characters.

Summary: When Shinji gets teleported to the mountain where Ryofu is fighting Toutaku, he gains Toutaku's powers and becomes the new head of Rakuyou High.

Shinji/Ryofu, Koukin/Chinkyu

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

**Stealing Power**

(Houjou Temple)

High the side of the Oku-Tama Mountains, Chyuei Toutaku and Choushou continued battling it out with both blinding speed and dazzling skill. But it was all for nothing on Choushou's part, as Toutaku, enraged and beyond reason, savagely kicked, punched and slammed the young-looking child over and again, until she was bleeding out of nearly every part of her body.

She was coughing and hacking, when Toutaku approached her and placed his hand at the back of her head.

"Time for a 'Time Out' Young'un..." Toutaku hissed as he prepared to Ki-Slam her head into the solid rock of the mountain. A blow that would surely kill her.

However, it was at the specific moment, that a dimensional portal opened up and hurled a young man in a blue and white plugsuit directly at the young man in the white button-up shirt, black pants, and brown shoes who's arms and face were covered in dozens of small bandages.

Toutaku's eyes looked up in shock as the boy shot out of the portal and literally phased through his body. All at once, Toutaku felt his body grow weaker as he suddenly fell backward as the boy cried out in ungodly pain.

The raven-haired child in the minuscule priest robes spit out one of her teeth along with a mouth full of blood, as she rose up and stared at the two boys. Namely, the psycho who was about to kill her, and the boy who had unintentionally saved her.

Said boy was now contorting and spasming on the ground, small sparks of electricity and glowing waves of energy racing all over his body.

_He... has Toutaku's power?_ Choushou thought as she noticed that Toutaku was having trouble standing up, as if he had completely spent his energy himself.

Choushou smiled as she stood up and walked over to the self-cutting toushi prime of Rakuyou High.

"What.... what happened?" Toutaku asked, trying to push himself up with his arms.

"I can sense it. Your power.... it's dropped off." Choushou said with a smirk.

"Dropped off? What do you..." he asked, right before...

KICK!

"ARGH!" Toutaku shouted as his body flew forward and slammed hard into the largest tree he was near.

"Yes. Your power... is weaker than it was." the child-like toushi said, looking over at Shinji. "That boy... he stole your powers, didn't he?" she asked.

"How?" Toutaku gasped, coughing up blood, pain racing through his body.

"He phased through you. Must have taken something, or more like everything, when he did. Incredible." she said.

Toutaku growled. "I'm still going too..."

KICK!

"ARGH!" he cried out in pain.

"I don't think so." Choushou said.

"Miserable little bitch!"

KICK!

While this one-sided battle was going on, Ryomou Shimei and Ryofu Housen had arrived. Ryomou dressed in a blue shirt and black biker shorts, brown tennis shoes and red gloves, and Ryofu dressed in black pants, a tight yellow sleeveless shirt, white gloves and elbow pads and brown shoe boots. Both standing over the brown-haired boy in the blue and white plugsuit.

"So... who is he?" Ryomou asked, staring at the boy, who had stopped thrashing around on the ground.

"I don't know. But he has Toutaku's power now." Ryofu said.

"He does?" the eyepatch wearing girl asked.

"Or at least, most of it." Choushou said, walking up to the pair.

"Then... I suppose I am to kill him." Ryofu said.

"Why? He's not Toutaku. He just has his power. He's not even a toushi." Choushou said.

Suddenly, the boys eyes opened.

"Honestly... I don't want to fight you." he said as he struggled to sit up.

"You've been listening." Choushou said.

"Kind of hard not to." he replied.

"You have Toutaku's power... I am destined to fight... and kill you." Ryofu said.

"But I'm not Toutaku. My name is Shinji Ikari." he said.

"There isn't anything that can change this."

Shinji cocked his head to the side and stared at Ryofu. "Actually, I think there is."

"What?" Ryofu asked.

Shinji held out his hand to her, as if trying to feel an invisible wall.

"Your ki...it's weak. Fouled. You're sick." Shinji said.

"Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis. It's terminal." Ryofu said.

"I can help." he said.

"How?" she asked.

"I.... I don't know how I... just know I can." he said.

Shinji walks up to her and places his hands on both sides of her ribs.

"Toutaku's power. I can use it to.... help you." he said as his hands glowed with power.

Within a matter of seconds.... Ryofu felt her lungs clear, her pain vanish.

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. But... what did you do?" Ryofu asked.

"Hopefully... helped." he replied.

Ryofu smiled as she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a fierce kiss. The boys eyes going wide as dinner plates.

"You used a great deal of power... to save Ryofu's life." Choushou said.

"It seemed the right thing to do." Shinji said. "The power wasn't really mind, so... I figured.... as long as I had it... do something good with it."

"Guess that makes some sense." the child-like toushi said.

"But what do we do about Toutaku?" Ryomou asked.

"He was supposed to die." Ryofu said.

"He'll live, and destiny will change." Choushou said.

"So say we all." Shinji said softly.

Ryofu wrapped her arm around Shinji's shoulder and lead him away.

"And.... since you've got Toutaku's power... I guess that puts you in charge." Ryofu said to him. "Come on, I'll be happy to show you around."

"HEY GUYS!" Hakufu Sonsaku shouted as she raced up to the group, not noticing the departing pair. "What did I miss?"

"The winds of change." Choushou said.

"Huh?" the big-breasted Nanyo toushi asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ryofu and Shinji walked over to the waiting car at the base of the mountain, and found two people fighting it out.

"What the hell is this?" Ryofu asked.

Instantly, Chinkyu Koudai and Shyuyu Koukin stopped fighting and stared at the pair who had just arrived.

"Ryofu-sama? Is... is everything alright?" Chinkyu asked.

"Yes, Chinkyu. Everything's fine now." she said, hugging Shinji to her tightly.

"Who is this?" she asked, pointing to the boy in the strange skin-tight bodysuit.

"This is Shinji Ikari. He's got Toutaku's powers now. I'm taking him back to Rakuyou with us."

Chinkyu blinked. "Oh. Okay."

"Who is this?" Ryofu asked of the brown-haired young man Chinkyu had been fighting with.

"Shyuyu Koukin of Nanyo. He came looking for his cousin. I said that you were up there to kill Toutaku and that no one was to disturb you." she said.

"And he fought you to a standstill?" Ryofu asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Impressive. For a D-Rank that is." Ryofu said. "Hmm. I wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder... what you'd be willing to do... for the Gyokuji?"

"The Gyokuji?" Koukin gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Ryofu smiled. "Toutaku kept it in his room."

"But.. what would I have to do?" Koukin asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Rakuyou High, three hours later)

"Here's the deal: We will give you the Gyokuji, and in return... you have sex with Chinkyu." Ryofu said, holding up the stone seal that was a symbol of power amongst the toushi.

"What?" Koukin gasped.

"What?" Chinkyu gasped.

"That's the deal. A favor for a favor." Ryofu said, Shinji staring at the girl next to him, himself now dressed in a regular white button-up shirt, black pants and brown shoes.

"But... why me?" Chinkyu asked her leader.

"Because, you really need to get laid, Kyu-chan." Ryofu said.

"But, I... I mean..." she started to say as Ryofu came over to her.

"Kyu-chan.... I am the only girl you will ever have," she said, tilting the girls face up to her own, and kissing her lips lightly. "But you need a good lay, and this guy is really cute. I can tell he'll be a better lover than Genpou was for me."

"But I.... I never..." she said, only to be stopped by Ryofu covering her mouth with her lips again, silencing her as she stuck her tongue into her mouth.

Shinji and Koukin blushed as the sexy young women kissed.

"Okay." Chinkyu said with a soft sigh, her eyes glazed over.

"Alright, Kou-kun. She's probably already wet from that kiss, so you should take her now. And... I expect you to make her come several times, or no deal." Ryofu said.

"But that's like sex for nothing." Koukin gasped.

"Then you'd better be good." she said with a wiry grin.

Koukin sighed as he moved over to Chinkyu as Ryofu moved over to Shinji.

"That was kinda cruel." Shinji said to Ryofu.

"Maybe. But still... Chinkyu needs this more than you know. She's so uptight. This will be good for her." Ryofu said.

"Then let's leave them alone." Shinji said, starting to get up.

"No."

"No?"

"We're going to stay and watch."

"I can't do that!" Shinji gasped.

"Why not?"

"Well.... because it's..."

Ryofu smiled. "Oh, I see. I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. You want some too. Alright, I'm game."

Shinji gasped as Ryofu removed her blazer, revealing an amazingly large pair of breasts that would have made Misato and Asuka insanely jealous.

"Hello. My name is Shyuyu Koukin." the young Nanyo fighter said as he knelt before the panting young woman.

_An introduction? He wants this to be personal._ She thought. _And he is kinda cute. This might be fun after all._ "Chinkyu Koudai, of Rakuyou."

_She is pretty cute._ Koukin said as he stared into her eyes.

While the pair were getting acquainted, Shinji was on a futon on the opposite side of the room, pants and shirt discarded as the aqua-haired sexpot was hovering over him with her hand down his boxers.

"Oh god!" Shinji hissed as Ryofu massaged him into a steel-hard state.

"Mmm! Impressive size for someone so young." Ryofu cooed. _This is going to be fun_. She thought.

"Ms... Ryofu.... I'm.... please don't...." Shinji groaned out.

"About to come, Shinji-kun? Then let me help you." she said as she moved down his body and quickly took him into her mouth.

Shinji threw his head back, grinding his teeth together to keep from screaming out. The wetness and the way she rolled her tongue around his shaft was absolutely incredible. He had never thought that this would be happening to him. He was so shocked that he didn't realize he hadn't come yet.

Working him like a pro, Ryofu bobbed her lips and down on him, keeping a vacuum seal over his shaft as his panting and pained gasped told her she was doing alright.

Within a minute she was rewarded with a hefty, deep-throated groan as she felt his member spray his cum into her mouth and down her throat. She sucked it up, cleaning the entire length with her skillful tongue before releasing him and giving his rod a final lick.

"Mmm. Tasty. A little salty, but, not bad." she said.

"Oh, god! I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean..." he apologized, only to have the woman put her fingers on his lips to stop him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was your first time, and I have more than a little experience with this." she smiled. "But I do want to know, what is the meaning of this?" she asked, pointing to his member.

Shinji looked down and gasped, seeing that he was still hard and erect.

"I.... I..... I don't...."

"Don't worry, Shinji-kun. I like men with staying power." she said as she reached down and took off her skirt.

Koukin had removed Chinkyu's jacket and blouse, staring at the lovely young woman in her yellow bra and skirt. "Wow. You're really... uh... perky."

"Really? I do my best, but I'm not as big as Ryofu." Chinkyu said, helping Koukin out of his shirt. "You don't think they're too small, do you?" she asked, cupping her bra-clad breasts, which were a high C-cup.

"No, no! They're... really nice." he said honestly.

She smiled as she blushed. Koukin was blushing too.

"So... what do we do now?" she asked. "I mean I've... never..."

"Can I... kiss you?" he asked.

"Y-Yes." she shuddered.

He moved in and pressed his lips tenderly to her own.

It took them a couple of fumbled tries to find the right position, but soon the pair were making out with the best of them. Chinkyu wrapped her arms around Koukin's neck as the young man wrapped his arms around her lean and athletic body. Their hands felt the smooth skin of their lover, Chinkyu taking the initiative and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Koukin was shocked, but found himself giving the girl a good tongue-wrestling session as their grips tightened.

Ryofu moaned softly as Shinji took her right nipple into his mouth while his right hand caressed her left breast with as much gentility as possible. Stripped down to her panties and socks, the uninhibited exhibitionist gasped as she felt Shinji's teeth rake her skin softly until he came to the nipple, and used his teeth to tug slightly on it. She gasped at the soft pain she felt as she ruffled his hair, urging him to keep going. He switched to her left breast, giving the incredibly large body part as much attention as he had the last one.

However, Ryofu was getting impatient.

"Shinji... enough foreplay. Fuck me now!"

"Are you... are you sure?" Shinji asked.

"Yes!" she hissed, pushing Shinji onto his back and jumping onto him, meshing her body to his in a second.

Their skin rubbed fiercely against each other as Ryofu hungrily violated Shinji's mouth. Her arms wrapped around Shinji's neck, his hands gripping the sides of her body, while his thumbs grazed the edges of her generous breasts.

She pulled away for a second, staring into Shinji's eyes and seeing a glazed expression, but also one of desire and want. Not simple want to satisfy his needs, but hers as well. It was compassion.

_He... he cares? That look in his eyes! He cares for me. He actually wants to please me._ She thought as she felt an unfamiliar tugging in her heart. Something she had never felt before.

_Alright... let's do this!_ She thought as she moved her body across his lean frame, his hands helping to guide her over his member and touch at her entrance. The familiar feel of man-flesh rubbing against her inner walls sent a shiver run through her body as she jerked her body down and slammed onto his member. Shinji gasped, expecting some resistance, momentarily forgetting that she was an 'experienced' woman.

_Oh god! He's bigger than Genpou. But... that's impossible! Unless... Toutaku's power has had some additional affect on his body. Not that I'm complaining_. She smiled and began to move her body up and down against his body.

Across the way, Koukin had gotten Chinkyu fully out of her clothes, and she out of his, as he lay her body fully down on the futon.

"Are you ready for this, Chinkyu-chan?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Kou-kun. Please... make love to me." she panted softly.

Koukin leaned down to kiss her lips softly as his right hand trailed down through the valley of her breasts, the long savannah of her flat stomach, though the slightly untamed forest of hair, until it came to the gently flowing mouth of her river. Inserting two fingers into her, he felt her gasp and her body twitch as he invaded her.

A small tear escaped her right eye as a wonderful, and at the same time unfamiliar, feeling raced through her body. She was excited, but at the same time relaxed.

"Kou-kun... I'm wet enough. Take me.... and make me scream like you promised!" she said huskily so that his ears would catch it.

Koukin silently nodded and positioned himself over the young woman as she gripped his member and guided it into her body. He maneuvered two inches into her before he stopped at her hymen.

"Chinkyu-chan.... this is gonna hurt."

"I know. I.... I want you to do it. Just... be quick." she gasped.

Koukin nodded and brought her hands up to his shoulders as he gripped her hips tightly. Both of them sucked in their breaths as Koukin thrust his hips forward, burying his full length into the young woman, piercing the membrane skin in one quick move.

Chinkyu cried out as the pain shot through her body. Koukin wrapped her body in a tight embrace, trying to comfort her with his body. She hugged his body tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist as her arms gripped his body, her nails digging into his back.

Koukin ignored the pain as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Chin-chan." he whispered into her ear.

"It's... okay, Kou-kun. I'm... I'm alright." she gasped, holding onto him tightly.

The pair moved back to look into each other eyes, and Chinkyu saw the concern and compassion in his eyes. To her, it made him look really handsome.

"I'm.... ready now. Go ahead." she said.

"If you're sure." Koukin said as he moved his hips back and then forward, the friction against her inner walls sending waves of pleasure through her body like she had never imagined.

Almost instantly she was wracked with incredible pleasure as the young fighter pumped into her hot nimble body, his lips pressing against her own.

Across the way, Ryofu was riding Shinji to a heavenly end as her body rocked back and forth, her breasts jumping up and down with each thrust as her mouth emitting continuous bursts of moaning. Shinji held her hips tightly as both of their skins became slick with sweat. The sight before him was one that any red-blooded male would have given his left arm for. A young and incredibly sexy woman grinding her hips against him while he was buried inside of her.

"Oh, Yes! More! I... I Can't... You're, Really, Good, At, This, Shinji, Kun!" she cried/moaned as her hands grabbed his wrists and brought his hands up to her breasts, which held on tightly to the firm and jiggling mounds of flesh.

"AAHHH! AAAAHHHH!!!" Chinkyu cried out as Koukin continued to pound into her body with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, without blowing his load that is. "Yes! I.. Want... More!" she screamed as she clawed at his back and shoulders, urging him on.

_God, she's so tight! I can feel everything!_ He gasped as he fell into the crook of her neck and sucked on her skin. As if to ensure she would get a hickey to remember him by.

Her skin was slightly salty from her sweat, but he ignored it as her cute mewling and panting was actually driving him crazy at how hot it was as his chest rubbed fiercely against her breasts.

Shinji grabbed Ryofu by the sides of her body and flipped her over to where he was on top, pumping into her body all the while. Ryofu threw her hands back, grabbing the edges of the futon by her head and gasping as Shinji continued to ravage her body with great enthusiasm

"Ryofu! I'm... I'm gonna come!" he gasped, feeling his body start to grow weak.

"Yes! Do it! You've earned it!" she gasped, her body rocking back and forth in tune with his fierce thrusts.

Almost at the same time, Shinji and Koukin exploded into the bodies of their respective lovers, sending them screaming to a level that sent the tiles on the roof shuddering.

"Oh... my god. That was.... incredible." Ryofu gasped as she cuddled against Shinji.

"It was.... my first time."

_I took his virginity. Now he's got to stay_. Ryofu smiled.

Across the way, Chinkyu was thinking the same thing.

_All that... for a freaking rock._ Chinkyu gasped as she rested against a dozing Koukin's chest. _I'm definitely gonna visit this guy some more._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Epilogue:

Shinji and Ryofu eventually married, and had a child, a son named Miroku. Koukin and Chinkyu also got married and had a daughter, they named her Sango. This son and daughter would become close friends and eventually lovers, which was much to a their parents chagin, since they also started out fighting almost right out of the womb.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone likes this story and will bless me with a lot of reviews. It was kinda rushed, so I hope I got everyone's personality right. In this story, I paired up Shinji with Ryofu, and I gave her second in command Chinkyu to Koukin. I was originally going to do Kanu, but decided against it, since I figured Chinkyu deserved some love too.

Next Chapter: Goei Sonsaku!


	3. Goei

_**EVA TOSEN**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Ikki Tosen/Battle Vixens or their characters.

Summary: Shinji's teleportation to the past results in the birth of Hakufu, but also a relationship with the playful and affectionate Goei.

Shinji/Goei. Koukin/Hakufu

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3

**Father Of The Conqueror**

(Shu Dojo)

The brown-haired young man stepped up to the steps of the large Shyuyu Dojo and rapped on the door. Within less than a minute, a 30-something woman in a purplish kimono, brown hair and glasses opened the main door and stepped out.

"Yes, may I..." she started to say, only to pause when she saw who it was.

"Goei-chan?" the 15-year old young man said, staring her in the eye.

"Do I know...." she started to say, only to gasp when she recognized his eyes. "Sh-Shinji-kun?"

"I knew it. I knew it when I saw you at the market, I knew it was you!" he smiled.

The pair hugged tightly, the woman kissing the boy squarely on the lips.

It was at that exact moment that another pair of slightly older teenagers arrived and stared at the scene before them.

The young man with the simple dress school uniform, brown hair and blue eyes, named Shyuyu Koukin, blushed heavily at the scene, while the young woman in the short skirt, long brownish blond hair and humongous rack, named Hakufu Sonsaku, started screaming.

"Oh, calm down dear!" Goei said. "You act like you've never seen two people kiss."

"Not when one of them is half the age of the other!" Hakufu shouted. "Mom... who is this guy?"

"Mom?" Shinji gasped. "You mean she's...."

"Yes." Goei said to Shinji, then turned back to Hakufu. "Hakufu... dear... this is Shinji. Your father."

The girl got a stunned/dumb look on her face, like her entire nervous system had just shut down. "My what?" she asked.

"You mean she really is..." Shinji started to say.

"Yes." Goei answered.

"Are You Insane?!!!! He's Younger Than Me!!!" Hakufu shouted.

"You mean she's not the daughter of Hikoda Sonsaku?" Koukin said, catching on quicker at what was being said.

"Your father, Hikoda, and I had sex right before left on his training trip. However, I had no symptoms of pregnancy after he left. Six weeks later, Shinji arrived and literally phased through my body, and as a result of that... I became pregnant with his child." Goei explained.

"I don't get this!" Hakufu said, crashing onto the floor in shock.

"Six months after Shinji arrived here, he suddenly vanished, literally into thin air... taken back to his time by whatever power brought him here. I didn't know if I would ever see him again, so when Hikoda returned, I told him that I was pregnant with his child. And here it is, seventeen years later, and you've returned, Shinji-kun." the woman said, hugging Shinji tightly.

"Yes, Goei-chan." Shinji said, enjoying the hug.

"So you.... time traveled???" Koukin asked.

"I guess so." Shinji said with a shrug.

"But.... there's no way that can be right!" Hakufu shouted. "It's Impossible!"

"There is one way to be sure." Koukin said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The quartet go to Doctor Kada Genka and get Hakufu and Shinji tested.

After taking blood samples from the pair, the good doctor revealed that they were in fact.... father and daughter.

Which shocked everyone.

"This is so bizarre!" Hakufu groaned, plopping down upon the couch upon hearing the news.

"I know." Koukin said, as a thought tumbled in his head.

"My father is younger than I am!" Hakufu groaned again.

"So.... this means that.... Hakufu and I aren't.... we aren't... related?" Koukin suddenly asked.

"No. Not in any way. No famille relation. Why?" Goei asked.

Hakufu and Koukin stared at each other before blushing, as Koukin swept the big-breasted girl up into a passionate kiss.

Shinji just stared at them in shock.

"Are they..." he started to ask.

"Yes." Goei said.

"And because I'm..."

"Yes."

"Should I be...."

"Worried?"

"Yeah."

Goei giggled at his innocence. "Don't worry, Shinji-kun. They really, really care for each other. You can trust that Koukin won't take advantage of her until she's legal. Which is TWO YEARS FROM NOW!" she shouted at the pair, breaking them out of their kiss.

"Heh! I can wait!" Hakufu smiled as she hugged Koukin around the neck tightly. "He's worth it."

"So is she." Koukin said, holding her around her shapely waist.

"This....is so weird." Shinji said.

"You have no idea, sweetie." Goei said as she hugged the boy around his neck.

"And you have to wait until he's legal age too, mom!" Hakufu said.

"And in my case that's.... three years!" Shinji said, counting on his fingers. "Great! The daughter's going to have sex before the father does! This really is a weird relationship." Shinji groaned.

Goei giggled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Two Years Later)

Fear and anticipation often go hand in hand. But for those in love, to be able to finally express that love, it is even worse.

However, Koukin wasn't as stupid as that.

While many would have been completely unprepared for what was to happen, Koukin had two years to plan things. He wanted everything to be perfect, and two years worth of wait and preparation had made the perfect moment, or _would_ make the perfect moment, exactly what it was.

Everything had been perfect. He had arranged for everyone to be out of the house that night, prepared a nice romantic dinner, got the best music he could, and made sure both of them were dressed in their fanciest clothes.

Koukin himself was dressed in a comfortable suit and tie. Hakufu was dressed in a knee-length black dress with spaghetti straps over her perfectly tanned shoulders. The dress, of course, did nothing to hide her still amazingly large breasts.

They both looked like they were going to prom, really.

"Hakufu.... you look beautiful!" Koukin gasped as the young woman emerged from her room.

Shinji and Goei, officially married via the local shrine and priest, looked upon their daughter and just smiled. They themselves had not done anything yet, and it had taken Shinji two years to actually get comfortable to allow Koukin and Hakufu to do this.

Though Shinji was still slightly disturbed at letting his own daughter lose her virginity to any boy, even one as decent as Koukin, he forced himself to 'let his baby grow up'.

Koukin held her close to let her nervousness pass as she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms under his and gripping his shoulders tightly. She lifted her head up to meet his eyes, looking at him in a way that made him swallow the lump that was in his throat. Despite the teasing she used to put him through, the truth was she really did care for him. And now, they were both going to prove it.

He leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips to her own, the spark between them jumping like it had the day they first kissed. Their jaws moved in time with each other as Hakufu enjoyed the intimate feeling that Koukin gave her. Her eyes went wide when she felt his tongue dart past her lips and into her mouth, battling against her tongue as she fought against his.

It was just her nature to fight back, lover or not.

"Mmmm!" Hakufu moaned as her hands started to unbutton his shirt.

Koukin moaned in tune with her as his hands moved around to slowly peel the zipper of her dress down until it reached the small of her back.

Their clothes slowly peeled away until Koukin was left in only his boxer shorts and Hakufu in her panties and stockings.

"Kou-kun?" Hakufu asked, stopping their kissing.

"Yes, Haku-chan?" Koukin asked.

"Do you.... do you love me?" she asked.

"Yes, Haku-chan. I love you. With all my heart." he said.

"Then... please.... be gentle with me." she whispered.

Koukin almost laughed at that. Hakufu was no dainty flower, but neither was she made of steel. This was her first time doing anything this intimate, and Koukin realized that.

"I promise." he said as he gently laid her down upon the bed.

Staring down at the beautiful, sexy young woman before him, Koukin's eyes glazed over with lust as he moved forward and covered her mouth with his own. His tongue forced into her mouth as he gently dominated the kiss between them.

She hadn't worn a bra with her dress, she Koukin had unrestricted access to her mountainous assets, which she didn't hinder him as she felt her hands around his head pulling him to her. His lips latched onto her right breast, licking and sucking gently as Hakufu's moans escalated rather rapidly.

_Oh! He's... really good at this!_ She mentally gasped as her former cousin touched her nerves in the gentlest way possible.

Moving from her breast, Koukin grabbed the sides of her head and kissed her passionately once again. His chest rubbed against her hardening breasts as he held the woman tightly, savoring her taste and essence as like a hungry child.

"Kou-kun...." she gasped as he pulled away in order to look at the woman's face.

Staring into her eyes, he saw nothing but love and adoration in her brown spheres. He had at first thought that she would reject him, but as their relationship grew over the last two years, beyond anything that they had before when they were mere children, he found her growing closer to him.

"Haku-chan." he whispered softly to her, sending a shiver up her spine as his words touched her ear.

He moved behind her and pulled her flush against his body, his hands reaching around to gently caress her large breasts as he kissed her shoulder with his lips. He felt his hands tingling as they slid across her smooth skin, and she did her best to turn around so as to take his mouth in a fierce kiss. Their legs were suddenly entwined, as if Hakufu didn't want to give him even the slightest chance to get away.

She rolled back and was suddenly lying on top of him, his hands still gripping her hard breasts as he caressed and massaged them to her increasingly vocal pleasure.

"Oh! Koukin! Please! I... I can't take it much longer!" she said loudly, nearly shrieking, as she took one of his hands and moved it towards her sex.

His hands extra sensitivity found what she was trying to tell him. That she already wet and ready for him.

Hakufu rolled off of him, disentangling herself from him and moving to remove the last of her clothes from her shapely body. She did it slowly, teasing the young fighter slightly as an attempt to keep him hard.

Not that she needed to, but her efforts were not wasted.

She grabbed his boxers and yanked them down, freeing Koukin, and quickly mounted him.

"Haku-chan..." he said.

"I'm sorry, Kou-kun! But I can't wait another second!" Hakufu cried out as she thrust her lips against his and her hips against his own.

Koukin grunted and tensed as his member pierced her body, his arms wrapped around her shapely torso to hold her tightly to his own as their kiss began a fierce tongue-war that cased a small trail of spittle to leak out and down Koukin's chin.

Gravity was like that.

The ki-force martial artist was slightly in shock as their bodies ground against each other. He had wanted to take things slow so as to make their first time more passionate. He had wanted their love-making to be a memorable experience. But that didn't seem possible now. He should have expected that from Hakufu. She had never really been the patient type. But what she lacked in patience, she made up for in enthusiasm. Just like now as she wrapped her arms around Koukins shoulders and started scratching his back rather animatedly. Her moans became louder and more impassioned as she suddenly sat up, her hands gripping his shoulders as she threw her head back and started panting heavily.

Koukin felt her hot body moving up and down upon his member, bucking her hips with great and fervent enthusiasm as he reached up to hold her hips in an attempt to control her rather wild moves.

Koukin looked up and could only stared in absolute wonderment as Hakufu's large and beautiful breasts moved up and down with almost gravity-defying skill. The rosy nipple, now pert and sticking out like tiny spikes started flicking beads of sweat everywhere as they jostled up and down Her hips moved back and forth against his shaft, allowing him to feel every inch of her wet walls. Her panting and moans were making his heart beat faster and faster within his chest, and his hands seemed to take on a life of their own as they reached up to cup her large breasts, pinching the nipples softly between his fingers.

Her eyes were closed with every breath she took, every thrust she made, every shake of her body. It was almost like she was in a trance of overwhelming sexual lust and she didn't care one ounce what it did to her mind.

He knew that several people would have made jokes about that, given that Hakufu wasn't known as the most intelligent person in the world. He let it slid for one reason: he was here and they weren't!

In one deft move he sat up and held onto her shapely rear end, still inside her as her arms wrapped around her young lover tightly as he continued to pump into her. Her moans continued unabated as his hands firmly gripped her soft derriere, helping her to raise and lower it with every thrust he could manage. Her hands moved from around his shoulders to hold his head tightly between them as they moved him into position to suckle her breasts.

She wasn't picky about which one, just so long as he did it. Taking the hint, though not much of one, he latched on her right nipple and started sucking, causing the young woman to pant even louder than before.

"Oh! Yes! More... Koukin! Kou-Kun! My... Love!!!" she shouted as his tender mercy of her kept his pace beyond her own thoughts.

Thoughts, mind you, that were lost to the throes of passion she had never experienced before.

Koukin's teeth drew across her breast and moved forward to her other one, eliciting a hiss from her lips that also brought another surge of arousal to her body. His mouth lapped at her left breast and enveloped the nipple itself as Hakufu kept wishing the feelings would never stop.

_Oh Koukin!_ She gasped as she felt his tongue going round and round her nipple, the feeling exciting her even more.

Hakufu's walls clenched tighter and tighter around his member, causing him to clench his teeth as the pressure washed over him in waves. It felt as if she was trying to suck him dry.

_God! She's really tight!_ He gasped as he felt her tongue enter his mouth and a pair of strong but thin arms wrap tightly around his head. _But I can't keep this up too much longer!_ He thought as he felt himself getting pushed back down onto the bed.

"Koukin! I.... I'm going to.... come soon!!!" she screamed.

"I know! I'm.... almost there.... too!!!" he replied.

Hakufu wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Koukin, his face buried between her breasts as his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as their bodies continued to move. Within seconds a fierce and seemingly unfamiliar feeling surged through both bodies, their orgasm pulsing and pounding their bodies with immense almost earth-shattering force.

Deafening screams and fingernails filled with the skin and blood of their lovers reverberated off the soft walls of the house.

"Ha... Ha.... Haku...fu.... I.....that was...." Koukin gasped as he tried to discern what he had just experienced with the woman he loved.

"I... it was so... good..." Hakufu sighed as the pair silently fell back upon the bed and were soon to drift off to sleep.

"I love you.... Hakufu...." Koukin whispered softly.

"I love you... my Koukin." Hakufu sighed as her head rested on his chest.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(One Year Later)

Goei stepped out of her room and caused Shinji to nearly have a heart attack.

The woman may have been a mother, but there was no way you could have known that simply by looking at her. The dark wine colored dress which looked painted on and hugged every curve and bend of her athletic and obviously shapely body, was revealing in several places, particularly low-cut across her breasts and down the back, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. Her smooth arms and flawless skin across her shoulders seemed to shine, like her smile. The slit on both sides of her dress came up to mid-thigh, stopping right at the line where the straps of her panties should have been.

Of course, considering who was wearing the dress made Shinji wonder if she was wearing panties at all.

There was a small white bow tied in the front of the dress just below the cleavage and between both breasts. She wore a white scarf that flowed behind her like a small cape. A pair of rimmed glasses covered her eyes and touched the edges of her soft wavy brown hair.

"You look... beautiful." he gasped as he saw her.

She smiled at the compliment and gazed upon the young man before her. Now 18 years of age, Shinji had grown into an incredibly handsome young man. He had gotten taller, developed more muscle due to his regular martial arts training with the unusual family, and his hair had grown out a bit.

But the most obvious change in him had been his attitude.

"Why thank you, kind sir. Do you say that to every woman you hope to bed?" she asked in a playful tone.

"Not every woman. Just you." he said with a smirk on his face.

He was dressed in a blue blazer, white shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a blue/black striped tie. His face was slightly roundish/angular at first look, with piercing blue eyes and medium-length brown hair.

"Do you have a map? I think I've gotten lost in your eyes." Goei said, not the least bit embarrassed at what she had just said.

Shinji smiled. _And now it's time to play_."I have a map. I just hope it leads to your heart." he replied.

Goei giggled as he said that. "Then do you believe in love at first sight, or do you want me to walk by one more time?" she asked, walking past him, turning around and then walking past him again.

"Well, I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave." Shinji said with a smirk.

"Can I get your name, handsome sir. I'd like to name the next orgasm I have after you later on." she said as she tugged on his tie, her voice husky and sexy at the same time.

"Why wait until later?" he said. "My name is Shinji Ikari." he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"My name is Goei Sonsaku Ikari. By the way, nice pants. Can I test the zipper?" she asked in the most seductive voice she could muster.

A voice which had the desired results. Namely, Shinji pulling Goei to him and kissing her full-force.

_That's right. Skip the date, go right to the sex._ Goei thought as she felt his tongue invade her mouth. "Why, Shinji, I think you're gonna need some Benadryl, because I can feel something swelling down here." she said as she rubbed up against her young lover.

"I think there's something wrong with your clothes." he whispered to her as he lead her to the bed.

"Oh? And what is that?" she asked, her voice in a husky tone, barely able to keep her hormones under control.

"They're still on." he said as he nibbled on her earlobe, his hands roaming up her back and clutching the small strap that was just behind her neck.

With a small tug, the strap came undone and the dress fell by the wayside to her sides.

"Oh my!" Goei gasped as grasped his shirt and yanked it open, revealing his tone and athletic chest.

He grinned as she pulled his shirt and blazer off, followed by his pants dropping, bending down to nibble lightly at his chest. Her intent was clear: she wanted to completely devour him right then and there. Shinji understood that and gently took her glasses off of her face, placing them on the nightstand next to the bed.

His lips captured hers as her arms wrapped around his next, pulling Shinji flush against her as the pair tumbled to the bed. Shinji gripped Goei's wrists and pulled them above her head as he gently dominated her mouth. Goei was in ecstacy as she writhed underneath his hot body. Her breasts were rubbing against his hard chest as her legs snaked around from underneath him and coiled around his waist.

"I've got you now." she said huskily to him.

"The only place I'm going, is to the climax!" he grinned as his hands trailed down her skin until they reached the hem of her panties. "I'm afraid I'll have to remove these." he said as he slowly pulled the panties down her shapely hips. He grinned as he noticed the mild dampness that was trailing along her legs. "You're a little wet, I think."

The second he tossed her panties aside, his mouth dove into her moist clit and started licking.

"OH! GOD! SHINJI!" Goei shrieked as her body quickly launched into an orgasm that pulsated her body like a small earthquake.

"I'm gonna climax you with my tongue, baby." he said as he dove in and thrust his tongue deep into her body, causing her to wriggle and thrash around thing a worm in the sunlight. He alternated between sucking, nibbling and licking, her pants becoming loud and nearly deafening as she came once again, screaming out his name as she

"SHINJI!!!!" she shouted nearly passed out while exploding in his face. Shinji grinned while wiping the juice from his face, the woman herself virtually breathless from the utterly fantastic orgasm she just had.

"You alright?" Shinji asked.

Her mind still recovering from the orgasm, she was unable to give him a good cheesy/teasing come back, so she decided to give him something special instead.

"My turn." she said as she lunged forward and pushed Shinji back down to the bed. Her strength started to recover as she kissed his chest, her hand snaking down to reach inside his boxer shorts. She froze fora second when she finally wrapped her hand around his member.

_He's bigger than I thought!_ She thought with some hesitation. _Not that I'm complaining_. She gave a thin smile as she pulled his shorts down and quickly took his tip into her already drooling mouth. He let out an abrupt groan, which only encouraged the woman on further. She lunged forward until the back of her throat was tickled by his tip, though she had only about half of him into her mouth. She pulled back so as to prevent herself from gagging, finding a comfortable rhythm with the front 1/3rd of his length.

It was a compliment to her skill then when Shinji suddenly came, causing a sweet and salty liquid to shoot down her throat.

"OH! GOD! I..... Oh Goei!" Shinji gasped.

"Giving me a new nick-name already, handsome?" Goei smiled as she snaked up his body until she was face-down-to-face with him.

She kissed his lips lightly before settling down to rest on his chest. His arms wrapped around the slightly older woman and rubber her back softly. She sighed, slightly purring, at his ministrations.

"Shinji-kun?" Goei said after a few silent minutes.

"Yes, Goei-chan?" Shinji replied.

"I don't think I can take much more of this. I need you to... to do it."

"Do it? Do what?" he asked playfully.

"I need you to......to......"

"To....?"

"To fuck me until I can't walk straight tomorrow. Before I pass out." she said, slightly able to rise up off her chest.

Shinji grinned as he wrapped his arms tightly around Goei's body, flipping them over so that she was now underneath him.

Goei panted softly as she stared up at him. Her look was one of pure lust and want.

She needed him inside her. Now!

"Are you ready?" Shinji asked in a deep voice.

"Yes, please, now, fuck, me!" she pleaded.

Shinji kissed her lips softly as he moved in slowly at first, just to get in the door. Once he was in, he pushed forward and buried himself inside her to the hilt. She shrieked madly as her arms and legs wrapped around his body. Her back arched up, as if trying to force more of himself into her body as his hips began moving back and forth.

"Faster!" she urged him as he hugged her tightly, kissing her neck as his balls slammed into her tight buttocks over and over again.

She was so tight he couldn't believe it, his shaft feeling every inch of her walls as both lovers were on a collision course for their next orgasm. Clutching each other tightly, to the point of drawing blood from their lovers skin, Shinji and Goei were locked in a world of pure ecstacy and bliss as they called out each other names, shrieking and moaning with wild abandon as they finally let out what seemed like years of pent-up sexual tension.

In one final unified thrust and buck, Shinji fired his seed deep into her body as Goei screamed out at the top of her lungs, louder than ever before.

Their bodies continued reverberating for several minutes from the multiple orgasms they just had. Shinji was still holding onto Goei tightly, nuzzling her neck as he continued to lay on top of her as their now hyper-sensitive skin could feel every bead of sweat roll down their bodies, giving them goose bumps in the process.

"Shin-ji.... my love." Goei said as she kissed his cheek. "That was.... well worth the wait." she sighed.

"I... agree." Shinji sighed as he returned her kiss. "And I.... love you.... my Goei-chan."

With that last word said, Shinji and Goei fell into a blissful slumber, wrapped in each others arms, with Shinji still buried deep within Goei's beautiful body.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was during Shinji's battle with the 12th Angel that he was teleported through time and space and ended up back in time, appearing in Roko Temple in Old Tokyo 17 years in the past. He teleported into the temple where he phased through a young Goei, and as a result got her pregnant with his child. He didn't realize this right away, but stayed around to help her at the temple while he tried to figure out what had happened to him.

Naturally when Shinji found out that Goei was pregnant, and that he was most likely responsible, he stayed around to try and help her when she gave birth. At that time, Shinji was still a little repressed and Goei was still playful/bitchy as she was now. But she thought Shinji was cute and enjoyed his company while her boyfriend was off on his training trip.

The pair spend six months together, slowly falling in love, as Goei and her master, Choukou, taught Shinji the martial arts. Goei immediately started getting big in the belly.

However, at the end of exactly six months, Shinji was suddenly teleported away, against his will, and in Goei's presence.

He returned to Tokyo-3 and his Eva, and once back he used all of his newly-learned knowledge to help defeat the Angels, as well as his fathers plot to destroy all mankind.

Third Impact was averted. And once Shinji was cleared of all criminal charges that his father was responsible for, Shinji decided to go and see if he could find Goei. If she was still alive.

He did, they were reunited, and the rest... was history.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Epilogue:

With the Toushi War over three years ago, Shinji and Goei settle down to a more peaceful life than either of them had ever had a chance to experience.

Hakufu and Koukin also had a child, a son that they named Masataka.

Shinji and Goei didn't have any more children, seeing as they felt that Hakufu was more than enough. Both Shinji and Hakufu actually got along better after Masataka was born than before when it was just them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

For the longest time I was trying to figure out how to get Koukin and Hakufu together. Finally, I decided that the best way to do it, and get Shinji together with Goei, would be to make Shinji into Hakufu's father. I hope no one hates me for that. I'm not into the whole incest thing, even if they do love each other.

Next chapter: Ukitsu!


	4. Ukitsu

_**EVA TOSEN**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Ikki Tosen/Battle Vixens or their characters.

Summary: Shinji teleports to Gogun High and gets into the middle of a fight between Ukitsu and Hakufu, which results in a transformation with Shinji himself.

Shinji/Ukitsu, Koukin/Myousai

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 4

**The Pilot and The Genius**

(Gogun High School)

Hakufu was on the verge of defeat. She and Koukin had come to Gogun High to challenge the toushi known as Genius Ukitsu, ahead of their proposed fight in which Ukitsu would apparently win. But as the fighting took place, the big-breasted girl with the golden brown hair was quickly losing her clothes, and the fight to the impulse-ki fighter.

However, Hakufu was not one to give up.

"I'm... I'm.... Nev...Nev'r give up... I got thi' inna bag..." she said, blood dripping from her mouth.

"You're kidding right?" Koukin gasped, seeing her on the verge of defeat, and yet she kept moving to try and take down Ukitsu herself.

Koukin moved to defend her, but Ukitsu was unimpressed as she saw Hakufu's dragon spirit start to rise up.

"Stand Aside!" Ukitsu said. Dressed in her short-skirted blue and white school uniform that left very little to the imagination, black socks and brown shoes, her short black hair waving in the wind, the genius fighter was prepared for another round.

The reason why she was giving Hakufu such trouble, was that Hakufu was trying to read her ki and her movements, trying to determine what she would do next. However, Ukitsu was capable of blending dozens of different styles together, in order to create a technique that couldn't be read.

Kinda like what Bruce Lee tried to do with the 'To Have No Style' technique.

"I Said.... STAND THAT FUCK ASIDE!" Ukitsu shouted as she moved towards Koukin to deliver a powerful blow right to his chest.

A blast that drenched the buxom Nanyo toushi in the blood of her beloved cousin.

All at once, her power exploded, Hakufu standing up and releasing so much energy that the entire school seemed to drown in it.

Okay... This? Most Definitely Not Good! Ukitsu thought. It's like I'm drowning in her Ki.!!

Hakufu's eyes flashed red as she suddenly rushed towards Ukitsu, getting close enough to stare her in the eyes, her hand coming up to form a glowing sphere of energy at her belly.

"What are you...?" Ukitsu barely managed to ask, as the Ki exploded from her hands and through Ukitsu's body.

However, the instant it happened, something else happened.

A boy, of about 14 or 15 years of age appeared, literally out of nowhere, and right behind Ukitsu, taking the blast right as she did, and causing something rather unexpected to happen. The force of the punch tapped the boy fiercely, blasting a hole through his chest, but also causing his latent angelic energies to instantly manifest and explode open into the entire school yard.

The blast knocks everyone back, but also gives everyone a new perspective on things they had never once considered.

"Stop It!" Koukin shouted as soon as the energy had died and everyone was just looking at each other. Especially Hakufu and Ukitsu, who were now completely unharmed, as well having their clothes fully restored.

"What?" Hakufu asked at her cousin.

"Yeah.... I think we will." Ukitsu said.

"What?" Hakufu gasped at Ukitsu.

"This... wasn't supposed to happen." Ukitsu said, kneeling next to Shinji. "This boy... appeared out of nowhere. Like a puff of smoke. Got right into the middle of our fight. Not something we should take lightly."

"What are you saying?"

Ukitsu just looked at the girl. "Not a lot up there, is there?" she asked, pointing to Hakufu's head, indicating her brain. "I'm saying..... things have changed. Something is obviously different than the last time we fought. This... wasn't supposed to happen."

"Just because this guy got in the middle of our fight?" Hakufu asked.

"Still shooting over your head, huh? Alright, I'll put this simply to you." Ukitsu said to Hakufu. "If we had continued to fight, one of us would have died. This boy..." she said, pointing at Shinji. "..is not from here. I can tell, just by looking at him. Just by smelling him. He's different."

"He's not a toushi." Koukin said. "He doesn't have a magatama."

"No. He's something else. He _did_ something else. And if that's true, that means things have already begun to change."

She brushed his hair out of his face, taking a good look at him.

"We will help you against Kyosho." Ukitsu suddenly said.

"What?" Koukin gasped.

"But on one condition: I keep the boy." she said.

"The boy?" Hakufu asked.

"Him?" Koukin asked.

"Yes." Ukitsu said.

"Why?" Koukin asked.

"My reasons are my own. And I think... it would be better... if we worked together... rather than against each other. Yes?"

"You're not going to do anything... bad to him, are you?" Hakufu asked.

"Why?" Ukitsu asked.

"I just want to know what kind of people we're making an alliance with." Hakufu said.

"He's got unique powers, so I might take him as my boyfriend.... but that's up for debate when he wakes up." Ukitsu said.

"Right." the girl said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After Hakufu and Koukin returned to Shu Temple, Hakufu begins practicing while Koukin goes out to run some errands.

But as he does, he encounters the sexy assassin Myousai.

"So... Sonsaku is still alive." Myousai said, standing at one end of the alley.

"Yes." Koukin said, standing next to a large dumpster.

"And she is not suspicious of your... intentions?" the assassin asked.

"No." the male toushi said.

"She's not very bright, is she?" se asked, brushing her long black hair out of her face.

"Don't go there."

"I am curious as to why you would help us."

"I'm not helping Kyosho, I'm helping Nanyo."

"By telling us about Hakufu Sonsaku?"

"The power she possesses, her dragon, is deadly and dangerous. It only activates when in battle. If Kyosho doesn't want to be destroyed, they'll stay away."

"Away from Nanyo?"

"And Gogun High, and Seito High."

"You ask too much."

"We've already formed an alliance with them. If Kyosho moves against either, you'll unleash the wrath of Sonsaku.... and all of you.... will die!"

"Sousou is far more powerful than you realize."

"Maybe so... but I've seen the kind of power she can unleash. Ukitsu kept hitting her, and she kept getting up. When her dragon was unleashed, she could have killed Ukitsu, and that's extremely difficult to do. Even an A-Rank would have trouble with her."

"Granted." Myousai said. "So... what did happen at the school?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Choukou's Dojo)

Shinji wakes up and sees another unfamiliar ceiling.

"Where.... am I?" he asked.

"In the dojo of my old master." a voice said to him.

Shinji looked to the side and saw a young woman with tanned skin and short spiky hair in a school uniform that seemed a little snug for her. She seemed rather cute too.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked.

"My name is Ukitsu. Who are you?" she asked.

"S-Shinji Ikari." he replied.

"Nice to meet you, Shinji-kun."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The pair get to talking and eventually Ukitsu reveals that Shinji has unintentionally fallen into a war between two groups of reincarnated warriors called toushi. And what's more, one of them wanted him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You.... what?" Shinji gasped.

"You're an interesting case, Shinji-kun. Not only are you cute, but you've got a mysterious power. Something that could be useful to ending this war." Ukitsu said.

Shinji actually felt his heart drop as she said that.

Here he was, once again in the middle of another war, and again he was being forced to participate. And what's more, he didn't have an EVA to pilot. And from what she had told him, this was a war against human's.

Martial artist, fighters, warriors, soldiers.

Power or not, what chance did he really have?

"I..... I don't know how to fight. I've... I've never...." Shinji started to say.

"Don't worry, Shinji-kun. I'll teach you." she said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Abandoned building)

"Why are you doing this?" Koukin asked as he dodged another kick.

"Because.... if I don't.... Sousou will get suspicious." Myousai said as she leapt at him, kicking him in the gut.

Koukin hopped back as she attacked once again, but this time grabbed her leg and twisted her around so as to hurl her through the wall of the building.

He leapt through the hole and found Myousai trying to get back to her feet. It was then that he noticed he had not only thrown her through a wooden wall, but had thrown her into a large pile of debris, such as rocks, pipes, wires and steel beams. Most of them small and sharp.

"Oh, jeez! I'm sorry! I didn't know that...." Koukin gasped.

"Forget it... and just help me." she hissed.

Koukin helped her up and gently took her back to the house where he set her down on the porch and went to get the medical kit.

After patching up her wounds and bruises, the pair just sat and talked after Koukin had gotten them some drinks.

"You could be a valued asset to Kyosho." she said to him.

"I won't betray Nanyo, or Hakufu." he said.

"Pity. Your loyalty is wasted on that big-breasted bimbo."

"The same could be said of that psychotic killer of yours."

"True." she sighed. "So... what are our options?"

"Run away together?" he joked.

"You would not run." she stated.

"Neither would you." he replied.

"So.... we are back where we started."

"So it seems."

Myousai turned to look at Koukin before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

Koukin blushed as he stared at her.

"What.... what was that for?"

"For being nice to me."

"Oh... well, you're welcome." he said with a blush.

The pair sat in silence for several minutes, until Myousai spoke.

"I propose a new contest." she said.

"What kind of contest?" Koukin asked.

"A contest of stamina."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The last few hours had found Shinji being trained by Genius Ukitsu in varioous martial arts styles and combat forms. Shinji, for his part, was shocked that he was actually learning it better than he thought was possible.

Whatever had happened to him, the power that Ukitsu had mentioned, it not only made him stronger and better able to understand her fighting style, it also caused him to emulate Ukitsu's feelings for him, which were somewhat hot.

Shinji and Ukitsu were moving in synchronous harmony as they perfected their martial arts technique again and again. To Shinji the whole thing reminded him of his synch-training he had done with Asuka a couple months ago. Though Ukitsu seemed a lot nicer than the redheaded Eva pilot.

However, what neither of them seemed to notice, was that as they continued their intense martial arts movements, that their emotions were also becoming in-synch with each other.

This was proven when Ukitsu noticed the blushing on Shinji's cheeks as he looked at her, and felt the heat upon her own cheeks as she looked at him. At the same time, both of them stopped moving and decided to call it a day.

"We need to take..." Shinji said.

"...a shower, right." Ukitsu said.

"I'll go first and then..." Shinji said.

"... I'll take one." Ukitsu said.

"Alright." Shinji said.

After getting showed and washed up, Shinji was about to head to his own room, when he found a note from Ukitsu asking him to meet her in her room. He headed in to her room and sat down on her bed, which was the only piece of furniture that the genius fighter seemed to possess.

The bed itself was rather comfortable in that he felt he could just lay back and sleep. And after a rather hard training day, he would have enjoyed nothing more.

However, he wondered, exactly, why she had more than a dozen burning candles set up all over the room, which he was dressed in a pair of boxers and tank top.

"Like my room?" Ukitsu's voice wafted through the room.

"Ukitsu?" Shinji gasped, looking around to see the genius fighter standing in the room dressed in a small terry cloth bathrobe. "What... what are you..." he gasped, sensing something he was slightly unfamiliar with. Something... lustful.

Before Shinji could say anything, Ukitsu untied the robe and let it fall from her body.

He gasped as he found himself staring at the genius fighter. She was blushing slightly, dressed in only a pair of black G-string panties with strings on both sides of her hips. Her body was athletic but more subtle than that of the other toushi, like Hakufu. But she was still of a supermodel quality, even with her slightly short, spiky black hair, and perky C-cup breasts.

It was obvious from his expression that Shinji liked what he saw.

"Like what you see?" she asked him.

"You look.... whoa." he said, not taking his eyes off of her.

She smiled as she moved towards him and pressed her lips up against his own. Her amazingly soft tongue entered his mouth, as if demanding for him to play with her. However, Shinji was caught off guard by her action, and stunned, allowing Ukitsu to do whatever she desired to with him. Pushing him back down to the bed, Ukitsu straddled his hips and stuck her tongue even further into his mouth as he tried to gain some kind of control over his body.

However, it proved useless as he found himself not wanting to be in control, that he just wasn't the type. While he would have admitted this, he felt it unnecessary as he somehow felt that Ukitsu could feel exactly what he was feeling.

This was proven when he reached up and gently caressed one of her nipples through the thin and barely-there material of the bikini-top she wore. In one quick movement he moved his hand up her chest and cupped her left breast with his right hand, rolling it around as best he could in his hand and causing her to moan in response.

Ukitsu placed her hand behind his head, holding him tightly to her mouth as her other hand steadied herself upon the bed. He could taste the lingering flavor of vanilla upon her mouth, a thought that was strange to him since he hadn't seen her eat any vanilla flavored treat the entire day.

_Could she have been having ice cream in the shower?_ He wondered as he suddenly got an idea, and pushed the sexy genius fighter over until he was on top of her.

"What are you doing, Shinji-kun?"

"Taking a tip from the master." Shinji said as he took the initiative.

"Are you going to do what I think you're Oh Yes!" Ukitsu gasped as Shinji gripped her right breast and started licking it all over, starting from the nipple and moving outwards in a circular motion.

Ukitsu moaned as the young man started sucking on her breast, teasing the nipple with his teeth and lightly tugging on the bud and causing her to moan louder.

His wet tongue continued sucking on her smooth yet firm flesh as her legs started to arch up his sides with the intent to surround and entwine with his own. This proved correct when her legs snaked out and wrapped around his own, bringing him flush against her body. More specifically, his growing erection against the thin material of her panties.

Ukitsu grinned as she felt his member poking her in the thigh. She smiled as her entire body seemed to heat up with ki-energy, and in one swift movement of focused skill, she blasted the remainder of his clothes right off his body.

Shinji gasped at the sudden action she had taken.

"Wow. They don't call you a genius for nothing, do they?" he asked, marveling at the delicate and precise use of ki-energy that the female toushi utilized.

"Got that right, handsome." she smiled as she reached down and undid the strings on her panties, letting them fall to the ground as she mounted him and grabbed his member, which had grown hard from all this teasing and foreplay.

With a firm grip upon his amazingly hard eight-inch member, Ukitsu pulled the young pilot into her moist womanhood, piercing her body and causing her to elicit a muffled groan as her head flew back against the bed.

Shinji gasped as he felt Ukitsu's strong muscles squeeze him tightly. The pressure kept him hard as he grunted from the realization of his predicament.

He was actually having sex with a hot and vibrant young woman, whom he was sure could kick his ass even harder than Asuka.

There was a part of him that wondered exactly what he had done to deserve something like this.

"Move your hips." Ukitsu whispered into his ear. "In and out, back and forth, and don't stop until I'm completely satisfied, lover."

Shinji nodded, and with a quick kiss on her cheek, gripped her hips and began thrusting back and forth into her tight hole. Panting moans escaped her mouth as she just sat back and let the pilot have his way with her. She grinned at this, knowing that while both of them knew she was in charge, she was having as much fun with this as he was. She had made Shinji into the aggressive lover he could have been, and from the expression of lust on his face she could tell he was enjoying giving it to her as much as she was receiving it from him.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Shinji-kun?" she asked as he continued to plow into her.

"Oh, God! Ukitsu-chan... this is... the best feeling I've ever had!" he grunted and continued to push himself into her body again and again.

"Good! I... probably would have... killed you.... if you didn't do... a good job." she gasped as her body felt like it was connected to a power socket. _He's... really... doing better than I.... thought he would have._

Shinji could feel the sweat rolling and sprinkling off his body as he shifted positions, rolling the hot and panting young woman onto her right side, moving over her right leg as her left leg started to straighten out and raise up across Shinji's chest. The young man gripped her flexible leg and held it tightly as he continued to pump his hard-on into her body.

_Didn't know he could be so creative!_ She thought._ His first time, and he's already got me on my side and... oh god he's really getting into it!_

Feeling her orgasm building and building, she was closer to release than she could have anticipated at first. And it didn't help that she was becoming lost in the overwhelming passions of her rather enthusiastic young lover.

"Ukitsu-chan... I'm... about to.... come!" Shinji grunted as he continued pounding into her body.

"Not, yet, sweetie! I'm... almost... there... myself!" she grunted and quickly sat herself up, removing herself from their former position, her on her side, and sat up to practically sit in his lap, taking hold of his neck with her arms, continuing to writhe and flex her body against his as she kissed him passionately.

However, it was this kiss that took Shinji over the edge, causing his body to release as Ukitsu's orgasm struck her as well. And for a toushi like Ukitsu, who had yet to experience anything short of the thrill of battle, the orgasm was explosive and nearly overwhelming.

To Shinji, who had never experienced such a thing with any woman in his life, was more overcome by the intense erotic feelings that surged through his body and nearly caused a short in his brain.

He fell back onto the bed, atop Ukitsu, who wrapped her arms around his head and held him close to her bosom. He found that only his mouth and heart seemed to be able to function properly.

"Did I... satisfy you... my lady?" Shinji asked, his breath nearly run dry in his throat.

"You did it.... just right." Ukitsu said as she stroked his hair. "Now sleep, cutie. You've earned it."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Koukin panted heavily as he stared at Myousai from the other side of the bedroll.

"Do you want to stop this already?" he asked.

Myousai just panted as sweat rolled off her body.

"No. I'm not finished yet." she replied.

Koukin pulled the woman to him and stared into her eyes.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" he asked her.

"Of course. How else was I going to get you?" she said, pushing her lips against his.

She pushed him back down and once again impaled herself upon his ridged member.

_I took your virginity, and I will have your son as well, my sweet Nanyo toushi_. Myousai thought as her moans turned passionate once again.

Koukin reached up and grabbed her bouncing breasts, squeezing them tightly and causing Myousai to moan in fervent ardor, gasping and panting like as if she could not get enough. And really, she couldn't.

She thrust her hips back and forth against him, again and again, more forcefully as her moans grew louder and louder.

"Koukin! I'm... Coming!"

"Myousai! I... can't hold on... much longer!"

"Don't stop! We're almost there!!!" she shouted.

As one, both toushi, the fighter and the assassin, came in a glorious and triumphant release that pulsated through both their bodies like an unending earthquake.

Their screams reached up and shook the roof and walls as Koukin emptied his load into her body and Myousai accepting it without any hesitation or second thought.

Koukin felt his body drain of energy and Myousai collapsed on top of him, pulling his cheek close to kiss his softly before whispering the words he barely caught as sleep took him.

"I love you, father of my child." she said softly as she forced herself to stand up, gather her clothes and stole out into the night before anyone else came to investigate the loud goings on of Shyuyu Koukin of Nanyo.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Epilogue:

The war against Kyosho ended rather abruptly, thanks to the alliance between Nanyo, Gogun, and Seito.

Shinji and Ukitsu get married and had a baby girl that they named Ryoko.

Koukin was eventually forced to marry Myousai when he found out she was pregnant with his baby boy, which they named Tenchi.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

And here is my take on Shinji getting together with Ukitsu. Hope no one minds that I paired Koukin up with Myousai, but I figured she could use some love as well, especially after being Sousou's assassin and all. Not much I can say about this story, except I hope you liked it.

Next Chapter: Kanu Unchou!


	5. Kanu

_**EVA TOSEN**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Ikki Tosen/Battle Vixens or their characters.

Summary: Shinji gains Ryubi's dragon and gains all of her powers, becoming the new head of Seito High as well as Kanu's leader/lover.

Shinji/Kanu, Koukin/Ryubi

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 5

**The New Dragon of Seito**

The five toushi stared at Ryubi Gentoku as she once again had lost control of her dragon, which had become a blood-thirsty killing machine once more, and was on the verge of ripping them all to pieces.

"So... what's the plan?" snack-happy shrine maiden Chouhi Ekitoku asked.

"We surround her." silver-haired sword-wielder Choun Shiryu said.

"And hit her with everything we have." stone-faced, monk-like Kouchu Kansho said.

"And try not to get yourselves killed." child-like, white haired strategist Shokatsuryou Koumei said.

"That will be easier said than done." blue-haired, lance-wielding Kanu Unchou said.

However, the fight was rendered unnecessary as a strange energy portal appears from behind the dragon-crazy toushi. The second it did, a human figure exploded out of the portal and slammed into the crazed Ryubi Gentoku, causing the Ki-energy around the temple to dissipate quickly.

The five toushi quickly surrounded the pair and gasped. Reddish haired, buxom book worm Ryubi Gentoku seemed to have been restrained, as they felt no sinister energy wave rolling off of her. The boy, however, seemed to radiate the energy they were looking for.

But... how was this possible?

"I think... we're gonna have to wait for answers... when he wakes up." Kanu said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hours later, when Shinji had woken up and a long series of explanations were traded between him and the Seito toushi, there were naturally some concern.

Especially when Shinji's eyes started glowing red and he spoke in a deeper voice than before.

"So... I am In A New Body." Shinji said, his body now dressed in regular street clothes instead of his blue and white plugsuit.

"Yes." Kanu answered, recognizing the voice of her leader.

"But... what does that mean?" Chouhi asked.

"It means.... he is the new leader of Seito." Kanu said.

"What?" Chouhi gasped.

"What?" Choun gasped.

"What?" Kouchu gasped.

"But... he's not Ryubi!" Koumei shouted.

"He has her dragon. He has her power." Kanu said.

"So.... I'm off the hook?" Ryubi gasped.

"Apparently."

"YES!" the bookworm shouted, jumping into the air.

"So... what does this mean... for all of us?" Chouhi asked.

"It means.... thing are going to change." Kanu said with a smile.

Shinji stepped up to Ryubi and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"You... Will No Longer Be Part Of This Battle, Young One." he said in his deep voice, causing her body to shiver.

"I... won't?" she said with a blush.

"No. You Have Served Me Will As Host, Carried A Horrible Creature Within Your Body. But Now I Am Free Of You... And You Of A Terrible Burden."

Kanu stared at Shinji, seeing that the dragon seemed almost... humble.

"Yes, Kanu. You Are Correct." he said.

"Huh?" the blue haired toushi asked.

"I Have Changed. Terrible Was My Soul, Filled With Blood And Rage... But Now... Filled With Something Else. A Terrible Sense Of Purpose." he stated.

"Purpose?"

"I Will Destroy Sousou. And When I Do... Our War Will Finally Be At An End." he said.

"That... doesn't sound like you, Gentoku." she said.

"A Sense Of Realization Has Come To Pass, Dear Kanu."

"Realization?"

"1800 Years Have We Done This Dance. One Would Think, After All This Time, Some Outcome Would Have Emerged. I Am Tired Of The Repetition That We Have Endured All This Time. I Wish An End To It All. A Glorious End! One Bathed In The Blood Of Our Enemies!"

_That sounds more like Gentoku_. She thought. _But with more humility._

"And I Am Now _**Shinji Gentoku**_."

"I see." she said.

Suddenly, Shinji sneezed, causing a Ki-spike to lash out and strike Ryubi, sending her into a sexual frenzy.

"Oh My God!" Ryubi gasped as she started groping herself and trying to strip her clothes off.

"What the hell just happened?" Chouhi gasped.

"It Seems As If My Powers Have Caused An Unforseen Side-Effect To Ryubi Herself."

"It looks like she's having a sexual seizure."

"Yes. And I know Only One Way To Cure This."

Shinji stood up, dressed in a black shirt, jeans, and white shoes, and literally took off into the air and over the rooftops of the city.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Shu Temple)

"Shyuyu Koukin!" Shinji said as he landed in the back yard of the temple.

"Huh? Yes?" the brown-haired toushi gasped when he saw the mysterious young man land in his own back yard.

"I Am Shinji Ikari Gentoku! I Have Need Of Your Skills." he said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji quickly brought Koukin to the shrine, where they find Ryubi is writhing on the ground in a sexual frenzy while Kanu and the others were trying to stop her.

"What happened to her?" Koukin asked.

"It Was My Doing, I'm Afraid." Shinji said.

"You're doing?" he asked.

"When I Inadvertently Stole The Dragon Of Ryubi Gentoku, A Residual Energy Wave Lashed Out And Struck Her, Awakening Her Lust." he explained.

"Her lust?" he asked.

"Yes. She Is Experiencing A Sexual Frenzy Unlike Any She Had Ever Known. In Order To Save Her, Her Fire Must Be Quenched."

"Quenched."

"Yes."

"You mean.... quenched as in... sex?"

"Yes."

Koukin's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what he was talking about. "YOU MEAN ME??!!!"

"Yes." Shinji said simply.

"BUT WHY ME?" he gasped.

"Two Reasons: 1-Because You Are The Most Worthy Toushi Available, And 2-Because It Will Cement An Alliance Between Nanyo And Seito." Shinji said.

"You accidentally turbo-charged her libido... bring me here to have sex with her... and tell me that what's in it for me is an alliance with Seito?" Koukin asked.

"Yes."

"Are You Insane?!!!"

"Perhaps. But Her Lust Needs To Be Satisfied, Or She Will Die, And Of All The Toushi Of This Time... You Are The Most Worthy." he said to Koukin. "I Suppose I Could Have Asked Saji Genpou or Gakushu. However... As I Am Sure You Know... They Are... For Lack Of A Better Term.... Unworthy."

"Well.... Saji sure, but... Gakushu isn't that bad. Wait! Why don't you do it?"

"Because I Unintentionally Caused This. My Involvement With This Might Not Be The Best Cure."

"OHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!! I NEED HELP! I NEED IT SO BADLY!!!" Ryubi shouted as she tried to get her panties off again.

"If You Do Not Quench Her Fire... She Will Die. You Have The Means To Save Her... So Save Her." Shinji said.

"I................ alright." Koukin groaned.

Koukin sighed as he walked over and picked up Ryubi.

"Do you have a room around here?" he asked, the girl still writhing in his arms.

Chouhi lead him to a private room.

"You don't like this do you?" Chouhi asked.

"Having sex with a girl I barely know to save her life? Yeah, I don't like it. I mean... it's not that she's not attractive, it's just...." the Nanyo toushi said.

"I get it. It's a terrible thing to ask of you, but... if it's the only way." the shrine maiden said.

"I know. And I'll do it, to save an innocent life."

"Well.... she's innocent now." Chouhi said, meaning that she no longer had a terrible, bloodthirsty dragon within her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"It is a terrible position you put him in, Gentoku." Kanu said.

"I Know. But It Is For The Best." Shinji said.

"How do you figure?"

"The Bond They Will Forge Will Help Forge Out Alliance With Nanyo... And Thus We Will Be Able To Once And For All... Destroy Sousou!"

"Bond?"

"Yes. Ryubi Is One Who Needs A Boyfriend, And I'm Sure Shyuyu Koukin Will Be Good To Her."

Kanu sighed, realizing that he was right. Though there was a part of her that felt upset at losing such a person as Koukin, even if it was to Ryubi. She suddenly gasped when she felt a hand on her buttocks.

"G-Gentoku?"

"Come Kanu. There Is Something That I Need To Discuss With You... About This Boy."

Kanu sighed as Shinji took her hand and lead her away.

"You want me to what?" Kanu asked, once they were in Kanu's bedroom and he had explained to her his idea. Naturally, she was confused.

"I Want You To Seduce This Boy, Kanu." Gentoku explained again.

"But why?"

"For His Strength And Power To Truly Emerge."

"I don't understand."

"I've Looked Into This Boy's Soul, And I Have Discerned His Secret. Compassion."

"Compassion?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. For His True Power To Emerge He Must Be Loved. And Let's Face It, You Could Use Some Attention Yourself."

_That's for damn sure._ She thought.

"This Boy Will Reciprocate Your Feelings, But You Must Be Sincere." he explained.

"But I don't even know him." Kanu protested.

"Then Get To Know Him." he said as his red eyes suddenly vanished and were once again blue.

Kanu was quickly lost in what to do, and the idea that Gentoku wanted her to implement, caused her to blush fiercely.

Shinji stared at the war goddess for a few seconds, suddenly seeing a light blush upon her cheeks.

_She's so cute_. He thought.

"What are you thinking, Shinji-kun?" Kanu asked, seeing him staring.

"I.... just.... I just thought you.... looked really cute when you blush." he said honestly.

She smiled lightly as he said that, noticing his own blush.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, in the back room that belonged to Ryubi, the redheaded toushi was writhing around on her futon after having ripped her clothes off her rather well-endowed body. Even Koukin, who had heard about the bookwormish toushi, couldn't believe how stacked the girl was.

"This is insane! I'm... why did I agree to this?" Koukin asked as Ryubi's hands kept fondling both her rather large breasts and her gushing womanhood.

"Because if you don't Ryubi could die, and you'll never get your alliance with Seito." Chouhi said, right before she closed the door to their room.

"Great! My first willing sexual experience, and I get guilt to go with it." he groaned.

"STOP GRIPING AND STRIPE NAKED ALREADY!" Chouhi shouted.

However, Chouhi's yelling at Koukin caused Ryubi to look up at the Nanyo toushi with lust-filled eyes, right before she sprang to her feet, stalked over to the young man, grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, blasted his clothes off his body with incredibly well-placed ki-strikes, grabbed his arms, tossed him to the futon and jumped on him with wild, reckless abandon.

"OUCH! WAIT! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Koukin screamed as Ryubi literally jumped on his full-grown erection and started bucking and thrusting her hips with uncanny pounding force.

(Outside)

Oh jeez, just take it like a man, will you?" Chouhi uttered.

(Inside)

And indeed Koukin was taking it. He was flat on his back as the curved young woman was writhing and gyrating her hips over and over as if her life depended on it.

And in a strange way, it did.

Koukin quickly got into this, mostly for fear of his manhood being crushed, and reached up to grab hold of her bouncing breasts. He pinched the nipples between his fingers, causing Ryubi to cry out yet again, as her own hands came up to hold his hands in place.

"MORE, YES, DON'T, STOP, I'M, IN, HEAVEN!" she shrieked, a glazed expression on her face. "OH FRODO!!!"

_OH MY GOD! She's so far gone she's in Middle Earth!_ Koukin mentally groaned as a sweatdrop formed over his head. _Still.... at least she's imagining a hero character_. He thought as her bucking hips brought him back to reality.

Not to be outdone, as the small part of him that was his pride demanded he do something, Koukin sprang up into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around her curvy waist and meshed his chest against her bouncing bosom. Her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck, bringing her face directly in line with his own.

His mouth instinctively went for her own, gripping fiercely against each other, as if from dominance or hunger neither could tell. But it was also a problem in that because of Ryubi's rather large assets that Koukin found himself slightly off from her mouth, as if not as close as he could have been, to deliver the passionate kiss she was demanding of him.

Nevertheless, Koukin did his best so that he would be able to get her off, and thus save her life.

Saving someone through sex has got to be one of the craziest things I've ever heard of. He thought as his hands pressed against her back, pushing her against him even as her hardened breasts were forced even tighter against his chest. And because her breasts were so hard, her nipples were now poking the young man in the chest.

He would no doubt have 'dents' in his chest tomorrow.

Despite this, Koukin found himself lost in the kiss he shared with the buxom young woman. She sucked fiercely on his mouth, as if demanding more from him that he could give.

However, it was to his great dismay, that Ryubi's overly enthusiastic poundings against his groin had caused his member to become a little tenderized in the process. If he didn't get her off soon, then he wasn't going to have much of a member left.

The Nanyo toushi grabbed the buxom girls hips and practically threw her down onto the futon, laying himself over her body and started pumping into her faster and faster, his arms holding her tightly as both his and her final orgasm started coming towards an end in a tidal wave.

Koukin leaned in and spoke quickly into Ryubi's ear, even as her moans continued increasing in volume.

"Come With Me, Ryubi-Chan!" he hissed, slightly in pain, "Release It All At Once As I Do, And That Just Might Do It!" Koukin said into her ear.

Though her brain was lust-ridden, Ryubi heard his words, and in a decision of mind over libido, Ryubi came. Koukin came with her, both of them screaming loud enough to shake the shingles of the temple roof.

"RYUBI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"KOUKIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Their bodies released in unison, Koukin shooting his seed as deep into her body as he could, her body flushing her own liquid out her womanhood in larger-than-normal amounts.

The pair gasped and panted, still holding each other tightly as their orgasm died down and eventually left them depleted of all energy. Sleep overtook them as they cuddled down together in the futon.

And from his perspective, Koukin didn't notice that Ryubi had called out his name, not Frodo's.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Is everything alright?" Shinji asked, hearing the loud screams that were coming from just down the hallway.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Kanu said, being rather unable to hide her blushing as she too heard what Ryubi and Shyuyu Koukin were doing.

Shinji stared at the goddess of war and couldn't turn away. He was transfixed by her, and not just that she was more attractive than Misato.

No, this was something else.

She had long blue hair that waved and swung with every step, cascading down her back like a gentle waterfall. Her body was obviously strong, meaning that she did more than simple weekly workouts. No, this woman worked out EVERY DAY of her life. Her legs were long and toned by years of hard training, shapely but not overly so. And her body, though dressed in a small sailor-suited outfit that seemed a little below regulation, was fit and more than ample for a woman of her age.

However, it was her eyes that captured him. Her eyes were a slightly bluish tint, but held a soft and almost vulnerable quality to them.

_She's shy._ He thought. _She's probably never had a boyfriend before. I find that hard to believe. _

"Is something wrong, Shinji-kun?" she asked.

"You've.... never had a boyfriend before, have you?"

She blushed again. He had nailed it.

"You're... very perceptive."

"I didn't mean to pry. I'm just trying to be honest here." he said softly.

"No. I never have. But I want one." she said, looking up to meet his eyes. "I want you."

"What? You do?" he asked. "But... why me?"

"Several reasons. 1-because it is my nature to care and protect others. 2-because I can tell that you want to be cared for. 3-I know you will not hurt or reject me. And 4-" she started to say, then paused for a few second. "And 4----is because I can see great potential within you. Potential that can be unleashed with the gentle application of compassion. You have it within you to be great, Shinji-kun, and I can help you achieve that greatness. All I ask, is that you trust me, and let me be the one to open your heart. Because I assure you.... that Kanu Unchou is definitely worth it!" she said as she placed a hand on his chest.

Shinji blushed at her words, a feeling of ease going through his body at the honesty she was giving him. She wanted to care and love him because she liked him and wanted to see his full potential emerge.

It was much more honest than NERV had ever been with him.

"Yes." he said gently as Kanu moved towards him and gently pressed her lips to his own.

While Kanu had very little experience with romance or intimacy, she started trusting her instincts as his mouth opened up and let her tongue dance within his mouth against his own tongue.

_He taste's nice._ She thought. _Gentle, kind, not dominating or arrogant. He has the potential to be what Gentoku believed him to be. Strong and powerful. But will our relationship be more than that of partners on the battlefield?_ She wondered as she broke the kiss and stood up, taking Shinji's hand and leading him over to the already made futon in the middle of her room.

"Kanu...I...." he started to say, only to have a long finger press against his lips.

"We both need this, Shinji-kun." she said, gently unbuttoning his shirt and opening it to reveal his lean but fit body. But she also noticed several other things, namely scars and injuries that he had managed to keep hidden from everyone.

What looked like a gunshot wound to his chest, an injury to his right arm that looked like it had been broken, whip marks to his upper chest and arms, a small scar around his right eye. They weren't very noticeable or deep, almost a ghost image, but she could see them.

"Battle scars." she said.

"They're not pretty, I know." Shinji said.

"It doesn't hinder your looks." she said, caressing his cheek with her hand. "You're still a pretty boy. And Kanu likes pretty boys." she said as she pushed him back to the bed, crawling over his body and capturing his lips with her own.

His entire body felt alive, electrified, invigorated. But in a good way. The adrenaline-rush was not like being in his EVA, or in the heat of battle. Despite that it was proving to be a battle as her tongue started wrestling with his own, as if to force dominance over him.

Good Kanu, Good! Dragon-Gentoku said as he watched from inside of Shinji himself.

But it was inside his body that Gentoku noticed the slow change that was taking place.

Kanu stopped kissing Shinji in order to sit up and grip the edges of her sailor fuku, lifting it up to reveal a white lace bra that barely seemed to be containing her ample D-cup breasts.

Tossing the shirt to the floor she smiled as she reached back and unhooked the latch on her bra, letting the fabric slip off her shoulders and revealing a view most men would kill for, as well as have died for. A lustful and happy expression covered her face as her nipples hardened from the cool air and from what was about to happen.

He stared at the goddess of war for several seconds before she caressed his face again.

"Do whatever you want to me, Shinji-kun. I trust you." she said.

Looking down from her eyes, Shinji reached out and took a hold of her left breast, feeling not only the softness, but also the firmness in his fingers. He moved in and gently took her nipple into his mouth, sucking on the now hyper-sensitive body part and making Kanu gasp and coo with every suckling second he took.

"Oh! Yes! Shinji, that's... wonderful!" she gasped, holding his head to her bosom as he lifted his hand up to cup her right breast, gently tweaking the nipple with his fingers.

Shinji halted his kissing on her chest and moved lower, kissing her flat, muscular stomach, before stopping to press his forehead to her skin.

Kanu felt his hesitance, and ran her fingers through his wavy brown hair.

"We both want this, Shinji-kun. I don't mind if you go slow." she said to him, the boy looking up to see this goddess of a woman smile at him, gently stroking his cheek.

His determination steeled, Shinji pulled her down to the futon and gently took the hem of her skirt in his hands. Gripping them firmly he pulled the wavy blue skirt down off her hips and past her shapely thighs, taking her white panties with them.

Kanu shuddered as the cool air hit her exposed womanhood, but she started moaning when she felt the young man in question lick her inner thigh. Rubbing the outer thigh with his hand, he moved lower and lower, eliciting moans and pants from her seemingly delicate lips. But those moans rose to impassioned cries as his tongue found her pink labia and slowly licked it, causing her to cry out his name.

"AH! SHINJI! That's AH!" she cried out, her eyes rolling back into her head, her left hand clutching his head as her right hand gripped the sheets of the futon.

Her long legs wrapped around his head, resting upon his shoulders as his hands held her as firmly as he could. Granted the woman was far stronger, but Shinji was able to grip her firmly so as to keep her from bucking wildly, to either crush him or break his attention to her body.

Sweat formed all over her shapely nude body as she writhed and thrashed over the sheets, crying out like a helpless woman. Something she had never been before. She knew that Shinji wasn't trying to dominate her, but he was. He was dominating her with pleasure unlike she had never experienced in her life.

The thrill of battle was what had driven her before, but that thrill had been replaced with a new one. And there was an anxious part of her that wondered, if this was what Shinji was capable of being an amateur, what would he be like with more experience, skill and strength?

Her thoughts were blind sided as Shinji's tongue stabbed at her clit, throwing her body into an orgasm that caused her to scream like a banshee in heat.

Shinji disentangled himself from her legs and moved up her body, staring at the erotic sight of the beautiful blue-haired woman's chest rising and falling, her eyes closed, and her mouth drawing in as much breath as possible.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to see him lying right next to her. She smiled as she drew a hand across his face.

"That... was incredible, Shinji-kun." she panted.

"I'm glad you liked it, Kanu-chan." he said with a smile. "You're the only woman I've ever done that too."

Her eyes became serious as she looked at him. "The only woman you ever _will_ do this with." she stated in a tone that would bare no argument.

And Shinji wasn't about to give her one.

He leaned in and kissed the side of her mouth gently, nuzzling the side of her face with his nose. The goddess of war reached up and grabbed the back of Shinji's head, pulling him down for an even deeper kiss, slipping her tongue up into his mouth.

"Shinji... do it. Please." she said in a pleading tone.

In the short time Shinji had known the sexy female toushi, he was convinced that she was not the begging type. Which only lead to the possibility that she wanted him to want this. That she wanted him to make the move.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied.

Shinji moved in and kissed Kanu, before standing up to take off his pants. There was a nervous aura coming off of him that Kanu could feel. She knew that this was going to be his first time. But if his earlier explorations were any indication, he wasn't going to be a disappointment here.

Steeling his nerves once again, and blushing at the fact he was completely naked before the gorgeous young woman, Shinji moved between her legs, positioning himself at his entrance. He paused.

"Shinji-kun?" Kanu asked.

"I'm ready. Are you?" Shinji asked.

Kanu smiled and reached up to give Shinji a light kiss on the lips. "Make me yours." she said.

Shinji nodded and moved his body in, slowly entering her as his hands gripped her hips firmly. Not an easy thing when her skin was lightly drenched in sweat.

He pushed himself all the way to his limit, intense feelings igniting like small firecrackers over his skin, pausing as he heard Kanu's slightly pained gasp.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I.... I've never... done this before." Kanu gasped as she pulled herself to Shinji, holding him in her arms as she stared directly into his eyes. "My hymen was torn from fighting. I've never... had any cute guy... before now. You're... bigger than I expected."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. But maybe it's time... you break me in." she said.

"Alright." he replied as his hips began moving back and forth within her channel, friction grinding at her walls and causing her to moan louder than before.

Sweat dripped off of their bodies as Kanu held herself to Shinji tightly, never once letting him go through their entire coupling, even as their mutual orgasm quickly approached to a finish. His arms moved up her back, holding her tightly as his lips found her neck and kissed her passionately.

Kanu reveled in the feeling of his skin rubbing against her own, of his cock inside her body, his lips upon her neck, her arms wrapped tightly around his body, holding him in an embrace she had never shared with anyone, even those toushi who were closest to her.

And all at once, the feeling came, surging through their bodies and exploding with almost volcanic force.

"SHINJI!!!!!!"

"KANU!!!!!!!"

The goddess of war exploded from within, the Dragon of Seito releasing his own might within her shapely body, his seed filling her and dripping from her body at having no place else to go within her love canal.

The pair collapsed to the bed, still wrapped tightly in each others arms.

"Shinji? Shinji-kun? Are you... alright?" Kanu asked.

"I Am Fine, Kanu." Gentoku said, his eyes glowing red as he looked at her.

Kanu gasped. "I... I see. What about Shinji?"

"So Concerned For Him, Are You?" he asked.

"Unless I am mistaken, I made love to him, not you."

"Very Well." he said, his eyes ceasing their glow as a new expression took over Shinji's face. "K-Kanu? Are... are you alright? Did I... did I do okay?"

Kanu smiled as she kissed his lips softly. "You were wonderful, my love." she whispered to him. "Now sleep. You've earned it. And don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up."

Shinji smiled as he nestled into her arms, sleep overtaking him as Kanu gently stroked his hair.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Epilogue:

The war against Kyosho and Sousou eventually ended thanks to the Nanyo/Seito alliance.

Shinji and Kanu settled down and raised their two children, twin girls named Kagome and Kikyo, who spent most of their time playing around the temple where they lived.

Koukin and Ryubi eventually married and had a son, named Koga, who became the target of the twins, both for pranks and later on as a boyfriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Here's my Shinji/Kanu story, throwing in Koukin and Ryubi to the mix. Not much I can say about this, only that some of this was a little rushed, and I hope everyone enjoyed it. I tried to make it as good as I could, since Kanu is one of my favorite toushi.

Next Chapter: Choun Shiryu!


	6. Choun

_**EVA TOSEN**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Ikki Tosen/Battle Vixens or their characters.

Summary: When Shinji saves Ryubi's life from Kyosho assassins, he gains new powers but also the favor of the silver-haired swordswoman known as Choun Shiryu.

Shinji/Choun, Koukin/Chouhi

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 6

**Silver Haired Sweetheart**

The Kyosho 'monk squad' and the assassin Kakouen Myousai had attacked Seito High School, decimating the other female toushi assigned to protect Ryubi while Kanu Unchou was away.

Ryubi Gentoku and Chouhi Ekitoku had become near-casualties and soon to be captives.

At least they would have, were it not for the arrival of a certain sword-wielding toushi with silver hair. She was dressed in a short red skirt, pinkish school uniform/vest with short sleeves, gray gloves, purple socks and brown shoes. None of which hid her athletic and shapely figure.

"Introductions are in order. I'm a second-year Seito A-Rank. I like pizza and the funny feeling you get in your crotch when you sit on a dryer. Choun Shiryu's the name." she said as she stood amidst the damaged library, which she had destroyed in order to save Ryubi from Myousai, her eyes closed. "Ryubi Gentoku... I'm at your service."

As was her nature, Choun offered Myousai and the monks a chance to retreat and live for another day. However, the monks didn't like that idea.

"GET HER!" the lead monk shouted.

"Quiet! There are injured people here. We must tend to them!" Choun said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M Tired Of Losing To Girls All The Time!" the monk shouted again as the group surrounded the silver-haired woman, who quickly pulled her sword from it's sheath to slice at their staff weapons.

Myousai took the initiative and hurled several of her spiked blades at the silver-haired toushi, only to have her sword fly faster and slice the blades to pieces. Before she could put her sword back into her sheath in order to call it a day (once again) Myousai lunged at her in order to strike her dead. Her attack, her fingers precisely, missed Choun's head, quickly gasped when her arm was wrapped up in the long threads of silver hair. Choun quickly flung her hair to the side and flipped Myousai back, throwing her right leg back in a second in order to kick and propel the assassin even farther.

It was in that moment that the monks decided to make a move on both Chouhi and Ryubi. The same moment they did, the space around them flickered and wavered, as a new figure appeared out of nowhere, sliding across the floor on his knees, he ended up right between the two girls and the evil monks trying to get to them.

Everyone paused as the boy in question, dressed in a blue and white skintight bodysuit suddenly gasped when he realized that he was now someplace he hadn't been before.

"Who are you?" Choun asked.

"Uh... I'm... Shinji. Shinji Ikari." the boy said, still confused but able to see and hear everything that was around him.

However, the monks didn't care.

"Give her to me, boy." the monk said to the boy.

"What?" Shinji gasped.

"I said... give, her, to, me!"

Shinji stared at the unconscious, glasses-wearing girl, and another girl with short black hair, before turning back to the monk. "N-no."

"What?" the monk asked.

"No! I don't know what you want with her, but I don't think it's anything good." Shinji said.

"You're right. You don't think. You obey, like a good dog!" the monk said.

"Get out of our way and give up the girl, or you die." the second monk said.

"I won't!" Shinji shouted.

Choun smiled as Shinji said that.

Here was a boy who was obviously not a local. Who had nothing invested in this. Who didn't know the score, or the sides. Not being from here, he didn't know who to trust. He seemed scared, even weak in will. Yet, he was willing to help the innocent.

But there was something in his heart that made her smile.

_He is... a good person_. She thought as she clutched her sword.

The monk moved towards Shinji, who stood his ground, even as the other monks moved to him from behind, and act that got Shinji impaled by the edge of a blade hidden within a wooden tonfa.

However, the act of penetrating Shinji's flesh, cause a bright energy field to explode all around them and knocked the monks back, away from Shinji, from Ryubi, from Chouhi, even from Choun herself as she rushed in to help the boy.

_So... he has special powers as well._ Choun thought as she passed through the field with little trouble. _But perhaps that is best left for another time and place_. "We should go, before more show up."

"UH... right." Shinji said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Choun leads Shinji to Seito Shrine so that they can all recover.

"I thank you for your help, Shinji Ikari." Choun said.

"Sorry I wasn't better at it." Shinji said as she wrapped the bandage over his wound.

"Under the circumstances, you did very well." she said with a smile. "And perhaps, I should explain things in this world to you, since you are obviously a newcomer."

It took Choun an hour to properly explain things to Shinji, about the toushi, the magatama, and the war they were fighting. But because of this, she wondered if she didn't put too much favor on Seito and their cause, for Shinji actually agreed to help them.

This actually proved valuable when more Kyosho agents arrive, looking to abduct Ryubi, and Shinji's new powers continuously repel them. Every attack, every strike, every weapon they tried to use, did nothing against his mysterious energy field, which he swore reminded him of an Angel's AT-Field.

After the group had retreated, Ryubi and the others just stared in amazement at their new friend's amazing powers.

"Wow." Ryubi Gentoku said.

"Incredible." Chouhi Ekitoku said.

"He's not a toushi, but I'm glad he's on our side." Kouchu Kansho said.

"Indeed." Choun Shiryu said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(The Mountains)

The energy spike from Shinji caught Kanu's senses

_A second spike. A power unlike I've ever felt before. And unless I'm mistaken.... it's coming from... the Shrine!_ Kanu gasped as she turned and ran back from the mountains.

The three monks who were waiting for Kanu in the mountains, would be waiting a long, long time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Seito Shrine)

The young man hobbled up the steps of the shrine, exhausted, injured, and half-dressed as it were.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked the young man as he waddled up the steps.

"Shyuyu Koukin, of Nanyo Academy." the young man said.

"Nanyo?" Shinji asked.

"I came here for help." he said, bleeding and half-dead as it were.

"Choun-san?" Shinji asked.

"Of course!" Choun nodded as Kouchu came over to help the young man.

"Kyosho agents kidnapped me because they wanted to recruit me, against Nanyo. They were holding me in a hospital. I managed to escape, but not without incident." Koukin said as the Buddha-like toushi helped Koukin over to the porch of the shrine.

"I can see that." Choun said as Shinji quickly disinfected and bandaged the wounds.

Once his wounds had been tended to, Kouchu showed Koukin where he could rest. Which was actually the room where Chouhi Ekitoku recovering from her own injuries, while eating snacks like she normally did.

"Want some?" Chouhi asked, offering the Nanyo toushi a cookie.

"Thanks. I'm good." Koukin said as he rested on the futon.

"So... you're from Nanyo. Why are you here?" she asked, dropping the cookie bad and going for the bag of nacho chips.

"I didn't think I'd make it back to Nanyo before Kyosho found me again. So I came to the closest ally I could think of." Koukin said.

"Seito." Chouhi said.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll buy that. Chips?" she asked, waving the bag at him.

"Thanks, no."

"You're loss. More for me." she said and continued eating.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was nearly dark when Kanu returned to the shrine and found a new player waiting for them.

Shinji stared at the amazingly beautiful woman with the long blue hair and the dragon lance.

"Who is this?" Shinji asked, as he felt Choun place a hand on his shoulder.

"This is Kanu Unchou. A Seito A-Rank. She's a friend." she said.

Shinji relaxed as the woman ascended the stairs.

"What's going on? Who's the new guy?" Kanu asked Choun.

"Shinji Ikari. He's not a toushi, but he is rather... unique."

"Unique? You mean... he's the one I felt." Kanu realized.

"You felt him?" Choun asked. "From where?"

"I was all the way in the mountains when I felt the spike. Unlike anything I have every felt before." Kanu explained.

"That would be him." Kouchu said.

"You felt him all the way in the mountains? Impressive." Choun said.

Feeling that her place was here instead of looking for the sword, Kanu decided to take over guard duty of the temple while Choun and Shinji rest.

Kouchu was with Ryubi, both protecting and training her. Koukin and Chouhi were in recovery as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Choun exited the bathroom, dressed only in a pair of white panties and a white button-up shirt that hung loosely off her body.

Shinji could only stare at the woman, her athletic and shapely body revealed to him.

She paused and smiled as she noticed him staring.

"See something you like, Shinji-san?" she asked.

"Yes. NO! I mean... I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be. I'm not offended." she said as she walked over to him. "You haven't taken a shower yet."

"Uh.. no. I haven't." he said, blushing heavily, still looking away.

She smiled as her hands came up, reaching for his bandages.

"Choun-san, what are you doing?" Shinji asked, suddenly feeling Choun's hands on his bare skin, unconcerned that they had fallen off thanks to Choun 'blasting' them with her Ki.

"Helping you." she said, hugging his body tightly, her breasts pressing against his back.

"Choun...-san..." he gasped softly as he turned to face her, only to have a pair of soft lips touch his own.

"Tell me what you want, Shinji-kun." she whispered to him.

"I want... to be loved." he said as a tear escaped his eyes.

Choun smiled and lead Shinji to the open bath at the back of the shrine.

While Shinji wasn't one to gawk and stare at beautiful women, especially one that was willingly revealing themselves to him, but the silver-haired woman was a beauty, her body toned by years of training as a toushi. He had never known anyone else who could compare.

The woman smiled knowing that he was staring at her as she scrubbed soap over his back. Even if it was to catch a glimpse of her out of the mirror that sat on the shelf against the far wall. Several minutes of just washing, and Shinji trying to hide his growing erection, Choun scooped up a small bucketful of water and dumped it over him, washing the soap from his skin.

"You are far too tense, Shinji-kun. You need to relax." she whispered into his ear.

_A beautiful woman is bathing me. How can I relax?_ He thought as she moved around him, took his hands and lead him to the open bath.

_Time to be direct._ Choun thought as she moved over his body, straddling, and rattling, him. She caressed the side of his face before leaning in to kiss him full on the lips. His body tensed for several minutes as she enjoyed his taste, opening his mouth to slide her tongue inside, seeking, and finding, his own. The simple contact of her wet organ against his caused his body to relax, and for the first time that day, Shinji felt his body relax.

Though he still wondered if this wasn't some incredibly wet dream he was having.

She pulled away from him and nuzzled her nose against his, lightly kissing his lips, down the side of his face, past his neck and stopping at his chest. Specifically, at the stab-wound he had gained from their fight with the Kyosho monks. She kissed the still-healing wound softly, then moved to the left slightly to lick his nipple, causing him to groan as she did.

"Is this really happening?" he asked in a whisper.

"It is." she whispered back. "Don't worry. I'll take the lead, until you're comfortable."

Choun reached up and placed her hands on the sides of his face, bringing her lips against his. While she was sure that Shinji had had very little experience with women, he wasn't complaining about the way she was asserting herself upon him. In fact, he was responding rather well to her kisses.

_Guess he likes this._ She thought as he lifted his hands up and gripped her arms gently, slightly her back a bit as he stared into her eyes, which were still closed.

"Do you want to take the lead?" she asked, slightly teasing him.

He still had a nervous look on his face, but although he was a virgin, he wasn't clueless about how things worked. Especially not thanks to Kensuke and Misato. He reached up and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her down to give her a simple, chaste kiss that made her moan with delight.

_Note to self: he definitely likes kissing._ She thought as his lips moved from her own, and drifted down to her necked sucking lightly at her skin and throat, causing her to moan softly. His mouth moved further down her body, until they came to her rather generous breasts, a high D-cup if he had to guess. He moved slowly to them and took the nipple of her right breast in his mouth, causing her to gasp aloud at his touch. Her hands gripped the back of hie head, holding him in place as he did something he hadn't done since he was a baby.

"That feels good!" Choun gasped, her eyes opening just a hair as he continued pleasuring her. Even in the warm water of the open air bath, Choun felt her temperature rise, feeling incredibly good at his slow and deliberate movements. Though a small part of her mind realized that he was doing this only so that he could tell what she liked and didn't like.

And she liked what he was doing, very much!

She started panting loudly as he moved to her other breast, giving it equal attention as his right hand moved down the side of her body, tickling her ribs and coming to a rest on her hip. His other hand gripped the side of her stomach and in one deft move, he had slowly spun Choun around so that she was resting against the edge of the bath.

"Oh, Shinji-kun!" she gasped as he moved away from her breast and moved upwards to kiss her gently on the cheek.

"Choun-chan.... can we go further?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"Do you want to?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"If you want to." he said.

She smiled as she caressed his face. _Such a gentleman, asking permission before he makes love to a woman_. She thought and nodded her head. "Yes. Do it now." she said in a soft tone.

Though she had never had sex before, her constant training and battles, in order to achieve the A-rank she currently held aside Kanu, had resulted in her hymen already being torn. Therefore, Shinji met with no resistence as he nervously and slowly positioned himself at her entrance, gripping her hips with both hands, and sliding himself fully into her body.

"OH! MY!" Choun gasped as she threw her arms around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist, her breasts pushing up against his chest.

_It's Incredible!_ Shinji gasped, his face buried in her neck, his arms reaching around her waist. _My whole body feels so alive!_ He gasped as he looked up at her face. "Are you alright, Choun-chan?"

"I'm wonderful, Shinji-kun! Please, go on." she said, kissing his cheek softly.

Shinji nodded and started moving his hips back and forth, causing the silver-haired woman to gasp with each movement of his body.

_Oh! Yes! He's so good! I can feel everything he's doing! But... he's never been with a woman! How can he OH GOD HE FOUND MY G-SPOT!_ She mentally shouted as her body, namely her arms and legs, tightened around his as she let out an almost piercing shriek. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted.

Figuring he was doing something right, as her hold on him, as well as her impassioned scream, told him he was, Shinji continued driving into her shapely body, their movements causing the water around them to splash and wave as small splatters left the tub.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh! Uh! Ah! AH! AHHH!!!" Choun cried out again and again. "Shinji! I'm... Going... To... Come!" she cried out.

"Alright! Tell Me When!" he cried out, letting her decide when it was time.

"I'm... Almost... There.... Just... A.... Little.... Oh, NOW!" she cried out as Shinji came in time with the beautiful woman in his arms.

The orgasm built, exploded, and spread throughout her body, the female toushi feeling everything as his seed filled her womanhood. So strong was this orgasm, that Choun actually opened her eyes wide in shock.

But only for a few brief seconds.

Her strong arms and legs tightened upon Shinji, nearly crushing him, her inner walls clenched down tightly upon his member as her scream rattled his ears. Holding her tightly, Shinji could do nothing as the orgasm eventually fell off, leaving him exhausted and very sore. Though it wasn't the lack of air, squeezed from his body by his shapely lover, that was the trouble. Her strength and nails had torn his skin, causing blood to drip from his wounds and into the water.

He felt it, of course, as his entire body had become rather sensitive to what he had been doing. But he said nothing as he continued to hold Choun in his arms.

It wasn't until Choun finally started to move, and she felt a small liquid on her fingers. Her own sensitivity quickly picked it up, and realizing that it wasn't water, pulled Shinji to the side to see just what she had done.

"Oh, Shinji-kun! I'm so sorry. I..."

"It's alright. I... don't mind."

_He says that, but I can tell he's upset. In pain. I didn't mean to hurt him, but..._ "Oh, Shinji." she said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You were my first. Ever. I... I didn't expect it to be so incredible. I... I couldn't control my enthusiasm. I just... please, Shinji-kun. If I do anything to hurt you, tell me. I want us to be honest with each other. After all, we can't have a relationship if we aren't honest, right?"

Shinji nodded and smiled. "Could you... help me to a bed, or someplace?" he asked. "I'm... a little tired."

"Of course, Shinji-kun." Choun smiled as she kissed Shinji on the cheek and helped him out of the bath.

Choun lead Shinji back to her bedroom, where she had originally wanted to take his virginity, but now found herself bandaging his new injures and getting him a change of clothes to sleep in. Shinji had to sleep face down for now, but at least he would recover soon. Choun dressed herself in her panties and bra and slipped beneath the covers to cuddle with her lover.

Shinji just turned and looked at her, taking her hand in his own as he smiled.

"Goodnight Choun-chan." he said softly to her.

"Goodnight, Shinji-kun." she said quietly, leaning in one more time to kiss him before they both drifted off to sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"God, I thought they'd never stop." Chouhi groaned as she dropped another empty pack of cookies into the trash can.

However, much to her dismay, the coupling of a certain silver-haired toushi had given the snack-hungry shrine maiden an appetite she'd never had before now.

And naturally, she found that a certain Nanyo toushi was the perfect one to placate her hunger.

Walking over to the still recovering toushi, the aggressive Chouhi grabbed the back of his head and pulled him around to slam her lips hard against his own.

Koukin's eyes exploded open like he had just hit his thumb with a hammer.

_What the hell is.... she tastes like... like...._ he started to think as she pulled her mouth from his.

She stared into his eyes, as if trying to figure something out that she couldn't quite manifest into actual words. She wondered exactly what he was thinking.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"You taste like.... chocolate chip cookies." he said.

She laughed as he just stared at her, wondering what exactly she found so funny.

"What's so funny?"

"Well... you tasted like toothpaste."

"I do not!"

"Do too, and I'll prove it!" she said as she pushed him back onto his back, landing on the futon in her room.

She grinned rather ferally as she quickly moved over him and thrust her lips against his. Her tongue lanced into his own as waves of pleasure started to surge through both him and her. But while her tongue was working his mouth, her hand was working on his shirt and pants.

_What the hell is she... oh jeez her tongue is really combative!_ Koukin thought as her tired to fight back.

Her hand, meanwhile, was yanking down on his pants, reaching in and caressing his member. This simple fact, while it ignored the male toushi's mind, his body was responding heartily responding. And while his mind wasn't really paying attention, her mind was.

_Whoa! He's pretty big._ Chouhi mentally gasped as her other hand helped in order to get his pants off. But the second she did, he started paying attention.

"Whoa! Chouhi! What are you doing?" Koukin gasped as the female toushi tossed the pants away.

"Proving my point!" she grinned as she popped open the gap in his boxers and released his raging hard-on. "Just let mama work!" she said as she suddenly went down on him.

_Okay, she's snap-DAMN!_ Koukin gasped as his head shot back in total shock at feeling the young shrine maiden started sucking on his erect member with the force of a vacuum. Her fingers poked at his balls while her hand and mouth worked the shaft of his impressive nine-inches of manmeat.

Koukin groaned as Chouhi wrapped her tongue and lips around his pulsing member, the wet hotness driving him to the breaking point.

It was to her credit, while she had never given anyone a blowjob before, that Koukin suddenly came and came hard right into her mouth. She gulped down the first few shots, before pulling back and causing his member to shot onto her school uniform.

She looked down and grimaced before standing up and stripping herself of her dirtied uniform. She stood before the young fighter in only her bra and panties, and he vaguely noticed what looked like several claw-slashes across her belly and legs, before diving towards Koukin's face and slamming her mouth against his, jamming her tongue once again into his mouth.

Koukin toppled backwards, once again thoroughly overwhelmed by the aggressiveness of the shrine maiden.

She pulled back and stared at him. "Well? What do you think now?" she asked.

Koukin licked his lips and looked at her. "I taste.... a little salty.... with a touch of mint."

She grinned a little. "Told ya." she said before stand up and removing her bra and panties.

"Wha... what are you doing?" Koukin asked as she dropped her bra and stood before him completely exposed. And wanting.

"I gave you a blowjob, now I want my payment!" she said as she quickly mounted him and impaled herself upon his still hard erection. "AHH! YES!"

_Oh wow!_ He gasped as his shaft was once again filled with hot wetness. However, unlike her mouth, her womanhood was a bit tighter around his member.

"Oh! Damn! You're bigger than I thought!" she huffed as she tried to lift herself up.

"That because... you've never been laid!" Koukin groaned as he gripped her hips and helped lift her body up and then helped bring her back down.

"I... have so!" she fought back, trying to sound tough as her body started supplying her own lubricant to make his member less troublesome.

"I don't... think so." Koukin groaned as he started moving her hips against hers.

"Why... do you.... say that?" she asked, now bouncing up and down upon his ridged member.

"Because.... you're... so.... tight!" he groaned as he gripped her hips and pulled her around until she was now underneath him.

Her hands went up to his shoulders and held them tightly as he lifted her hips up with his hands, both of their bodies being suspended on his knees. He grunted as he pulled her up into a sitting position in his lap. She stared into his eyes as both his and her hips started to move in an almost synchronous dance against each other. Her hands moved from his shoulders to cup his face between her hands and pull him in to kiss his lips hotly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and thrust her tongue into his mouth, as if forcing him to accept what she was doing to him.

Koukin's hands moved up from her hips to her back as she moved, wriggled and writhed her body like a snake as she hungrily tried to devour his tongue. She continued bouncing up and down on his rock-hard member, his hands bringing her flush against his body, flesh slapping against flesh as their bodies were dripping sweat from their skin, even from off of Chouhi's feet, which were wrapped around his waist tightly.

Through the heated and overly aggressive love-making session the pair had, both could feel their passions leading to one inevitable outcome.

Chouhi gasped and shrieked as Koukin plunged in her depths again and again, his member moving roughly against her inner walls, eliciting every possible sound her mouth could make. Her head fell back as her body shimmied and shook, her breasts bouncing up and down and scraping against his chest as they both felt their pressure's building.

"Kou-kin... I'm.... about.... to...." Chouhi gasped hotly as she couldn't take it anymore.

"I... Know.... Chou...hi..... I... am... too!" Koukin gasped frustratedly as he too was about to lose it as well.

"I'm... almost.... NOW! NOW, DAMN IT NOW!" Chouhi shouted as she came and screamed to the heights of her room, squeezing tightly on the male toushi and his member.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koukin shouted as he came and emptied what felt like a gallon of seed into the spunky female toushi.

The spent pair of fighters felt their bodies relax as they slid down on to the futon, Koukin still inside Chouhi, his head resting on her shoulder and his body covering her own.

_God! First the hospital, now a temple shrine. Hakufu's gonna kill me._ Koukin thought to himself as sleep started to take it's hold.

_Damn. That was intense. No wonder the porno industry does so well._ Chouhi thought as she felt sleep come for her as well. _Definitely gonna have to invite this guy back._

Outside, Ryubi and Kouchu just stared in shock at each other.

"Good lord! Is everyone getting laid around here but me?" Ryubi cried.

"Oh what are you crying about now?" Kanu asked.

"Kanu!"

"Huh?"

"Have sex with me!"

WHAM!

Kanu's butt hit the ground as her face was one of absolute shock.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Epilogue:

Shinji and Choun eventually married and had a beautiful baby girl, with silver hair, that they named Ruri.

Koukin and Chouhi, who eventually, started their own relationship after Koukin agreed to help protect Ryubi (which helped to form an alliance with Nanyo) and had a baby boy named Akito.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Here's my latest work, which has Shinji paired with Choun, the Seito A-rank who is just as powerful as Kanu, and I've paired Koukin with Chouhi, in order to give the snack-happy shrine maiden something else to do besides eat.

Gotta burn those carbs some other way aside from fighting.

Next chapter: Hakufu Sonsaku!


	7. Hakufu

_**EVA TOSEN**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Ikki Tosen/Battle Vixens or their characters.

Summary: A clash between Shinji and Hakufu results in a powerful transformation between the two, but also a relationship that they must embrace to save their lives.

Shinji/Hakufu, Koukin/Ukitsu

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 7

**Angel Vs Dragon**

Ukitsu gasped as she looked up and saw the half-dressed Hakufu, sword in hand, standing over her with a bloodthirsty look in her eyes.

_Such power! Her Ki it feels... poisoned. Where did...._ Ukitsu gasped as another figure suddenly entered the field.

"No! No more!" Shyuyu Koukin said, gripping his sword in hand. "I pledged , on my life, to save Hakufu and I won't let you take her! I failed once to save you. This time.... this time, I save you, Hakufu. This time I'll save you from the beast within."

"Save.... you? You _save_ me?" Hakufu said in a deep voice. Right before... "WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

In one deft move, she lunged at Koukin, twisting around faster than he could see... to kick him hard in the face. A blow that sent him hurling towards the far wall, striking with the force of a meteor. And in the process, drops the sword, the Hyaku-Hekitou.

Hakufu went to pick up the sword, only to have Ukitsu use the moment of distraction from her to launch at the girl with a knee-shot to the head.

"HA! Cheap shot for a cheap shot. Payback's a bitch, eh?" Ukitsu said with a cocky attitude. "Got us a blood 'n' bone peep show playing out here. Best believe it."

However, her attitude caused Hakufu to take advantage, grabbing Ukitsu's hand and crushing it hard as she tossed the raven-colored short-haired toushi into another wall, before leaping on her and pummeling her in the face repeatedly.

Her subordinates could only watch in horror as Ukitsu was mercilessly beaten over and over. They made only one attempt to try and help, only to have a fierce, crazy look from Hakufu push them back as she stood up and kicked Ukitsu hard in the gut.

Still possessed by her dragon, Hakufu stood up and picked up the sword she had dropped. Glaring at the injured and bleeding toushi, Hakufu prepared to strike, only for something unexpected to happen.

Rushing down to stab the young woman through her chest, Hakufu's vision was soon filled with that of someone else.

Her sword pierced flesh and clothing, but not that of Ukitsu, or that of Koukin who was trying to prevent her from claiming her pound of flesh.

No, this body belonged to a slightly younger man named Shinji Ikari, who had the misfortune of appearing out of nowhere, thanks to the dimension-warping 12th Angel, and landed, of all places, right between Hakufu and Ukitsu.

The blow to his body woke him from his trance, a powerful surge of energy traveling through the sword and into the boy. A touch of death.

"Uh.... I.... no...." Shinji gasped, and his body exploded in light.

The magic of the sword, which transmitted almost instant soul death to anyone stabbed with it, had caused an unexpected reaction in Shinji.

Unknown to anyone, even Shinji, the boy's DNA possessed a unique genetic structure that allowed him to survive some rather unique deaths. Soul Death was one such unique way of dying. So as a result his body reacted in kind, and accelerated his already unique genetics.

The energy field exploded, enveloping Shinji, Hakufu, Koukin and Ukitsu, and causing them to vanish from the sight of everyone around them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Inside The Field)

In a large valley, surrounded by tower-like rocks, stood a glowing humanoid figure with large bird-like wings protruding from his back. His attention was focused on the fierce-looking snake/dragon creature with the blood-red scales and the glowing red eyes.

"Who Are You?" the dragon hissed.

"I Am... Shinji Ikari! Who Are You?" the angel asked.

"Hakufu Sonsaku, The Conqueror! But You... Are Not Supposed To Be Here." the dragon hissed, it's claw pointing to the angel.

"That... Is A Matter Of Opinion." the angel said as his wings flared out, as if attempting to intimidate the dragon.

"Do Not Impede My Battle! The Blood Of Ukitsu Will Be Mine!" the dragon said.

"No Blood Will Be Shed This Day!" the angel declared.

"Then I Will Destroy You!" the dragon shouted as he lunged towards the angel.

"You're Welcome To Try!" the angel growled as the dragon slammed into him.

Berserker Shinji and Bloodthirsty Hakufu clashed against each other, their powers colliding with immense force, and knocking each other out of their colliding with immense force.

Nearly a mile away from the battle, at what looked like Gogun High School sans the students, Koukin and Ukitsu watched. Though their wounds had somehow healed, their clothes were still in tatters and rags.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on over there?" Koukin gasped.

"Don't know! But it's gotta be intense!" Ukitsu gasped.

One mile away....

The Dragon lashed out at The Angel with it's tail and knocked it into a rocky cliff.

The Angel got back up and charged The Dragon, striking it hard in the face and sending it down.

The Dragon let loose a powerful bolt of energy and nearly flamed The Angel's arm off.

The Angel pulled his sword of light and slashed at The Dragon's gut.

The Dragon clenched it's claws and slashed at The Angel's face.

The Angel unfurled it's wings and flew over The Dragon, before coming down hard with it's feet.

The Dragon snapped it's jaws at The Angel, catching it's leg and slamming it into the ground.

The Angel threw out it's wing and impaled The Dragon with it's razor-sharp feathers of light.

The Dragon screeched and charged The Angel, impaling it in the stomach with it's horns.

The Angel shrieked and raised it's sword over his head to bring it down into The Dragon's back.

Shinji and Hakufu fell to the ground as their power forms dissipated, revealing their very human forms to each other. Hakufu dressed in what was left of her school uniform, and Shinji dressed in his original white shirt, black pants, and brown shoes.

However, both seemed to be confused at what had just happened.

"What happened?" Shinji asked, slowly getting himself back up.

"I don't know. But... I don't think we're finished here." Hakufu said.

"Well what else are we supposed to do? We've already fought each other." Shinji said.

"Maybe we're supposed to do something else?" Hakufu wondered.

"Like what? A spelling bee?"

"ARGH! I can't do that!" Hakufu shrieked.

"Why not?"

"I'm not that good at spelling!" she whined.

"Oh boy." Shinji groaned.

"Well what else are we supposed to do? Have sex?" she asked.

"WHAT?!!!" Shinji cried out, falling onto his backside.

"Does that bother you?" she said with a teasing grin.

"Kinda." Shinji said with a blush.

"Why?" she asked, walking over to him.

"I'm only 14-years old! Besides, who'd want to have sex with me? I'm not even that good looking!"

"Really? I think you are."

"What?"

"Yeah. You remind me of Koukin."

"Your boyfriend?"

"My cousin."

"I'm not sure how to take that."

"With a grain of salt and lots of body oil." she grinned.

"Oh, god! You sound like my guardian!" he said, noticing her state of dress. _Kinda even dress like her. _he thought.

"But how did this happen?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know. I guess our powers are out of control here." Hakufu said.

"I didn't know I had any kind of powers." he said. "And how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know... but... it's getting dark, so maybe we should find a place to camp until we can get our bearings." Hakufu suggested. "Maybe there's a hotel nearby!" she squeaked happily.

"Ooooookay." Shinji sweatdropped.

Shinji and Hakufu found a small cave at the base of a larger rocky cliff and went inside. Finding nothing, he set up Hakufu inside and them went to find some wood for a fire. He only managed to find an armful of sticks and pieces of wood. Not much but it would have to do. Though he was a bit concerned as to how they were going to light the fire. Hakufu easily solved that problem, by using her Ki-powers to start the fire.

"So... any idea where we are?" Hakufu asked, rubbing her hands by the fire itself.

"Don't know. But we can't be too far from the city. Once it gets light, we should start back, as well as get you some new clothes." Shinji said.

Hakufu looked down at her skirt-less appearance and sighed. Once again her clothes sacrificed to the perverted fight gods that seemed to be keeping a close eye on her and other female toushi.

"So... how did you get here?" Hakufu asked.

As the fire burned, the pair just talked about their lives. Shinji about his life as an Eva-pilot, Hakufu about her life as a reincarnated warrior from the Three Kingdom's Era.

Naturally, both found their situation a little unbelievable.

But Hakufu also noticed that Shinji wasn't staring at her lecherously like most boys would be doing. Not at her long, smooth legs. Not at her white panties, devoid of skirt. And not at her well-endowed chest.

Though he still had mild blush on his face as he looked at her from time to time.

_He's blushing. Probably getting wood from just looking at me._ She thought. "Hmm." she said.

"Hmm, what?" Shinji asked.

"I just wonder what body part of mine is giving you wood right now." she smiled

Shinji's face was practically glowing at that accusation as he looked away. "I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be. I've given lots of guys wood. And I'm usually less dressed than this." she said.

"Would you like my shirt?" he asked.

"So I can see your bare, naked chest?" she giggled, inching closer to him.

"So you won't catch cold. Even with the fire it's still kinda chilly." he said, removing his short-sleeved button-up shirt and handing it to her.

Hakufu just froze as she took the shirt and stared at Shinji.

_He's so much like Koukin._ She thought, draping the shirt around her lip a small blanket. _Koukin takes care of me when he's around. But now that he isn't, Shinji is._

Shinji noticed her staring and, still blushing, moved around to the other side of the fire, rubbing his arms as he did.

Hakufu felt a small stab of sadness enter her heart, which seemed rather odd since the only time she ever felt sad was when someone extremely close to her was in pain.

But she hadn't known Shinji that long. Just long enough to fight him, obviously.

"Shinji? Do you... think I'm pretty?" she asked.

"Yes." he said simply.

He answered her so quickly. As if he had already thought about the question.

She blushed. "Thank you." she said, having never been called 'pretty'. She had been called several other things though, of a rather derogatory nature.

The pair rested by the fire until only the embers seemed to remain. They were softly glowing, when Hakufu awoke and saw Shinji on the other side of the fire, shivering from the lack of warmth due to his shirt being his Hakufu's possession.

He had given it to her willingly. No concern for himself.

_So much like Koukin_. She thought. _And he's not related to me_. She thought with a grin.

Seeing Shinji shivering on the other side of the dying fire, Hakufu got up and walked over to the boy, settling down behind him and pulling her arms around him. Shinji stopped shivering as he felt warmth return to his body. He was still asleep, so he didn't seem concerned about where the warmth was coming from.

Eventually, Shinji shifted in his sleep and Hakufu found the boy facing her. His movement had caused her to open her eyes and she found herself staring at the boy. His wavy brown hair, his soft and slightly roundish features, his unblemished skin, and his deep blue eyes. Which stared straight into her pale green eyes as he suddenly opened them.

"Ha-Hakufu?" Shinji said, a small blush appearing on his face.

It was much to his credit that he didn't nosebleed or overheat. And it was much to her credit, despite her rather bubbly nature, that she could see into his very soul. A feat which caused her to blush at seeing the very person she wanted in her life. While she cared for Koukin, she couldn't have him. This boy, however...

She smiled at him as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. An act which stunned him and caused his eyes to open wide as dinner plates.

_Mmm! He tastes nice!_ Hakufu thought as she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_Mmm! She tastes like... Sushi?_ Shinji thought as he felt her tongue enter his mouth.

Moaning softly, Hakufu rolled Shinji onto his back and moved over him, kissing down his face and neck, her hands gripping his wrists and pulling them above his head, deepening the kiss as her hands trailed down his skin and moved lower herself, kissing his lean but fit chest. She smiled as she bent down and took his right nipple into her mouth.

"AH!" he gasped, feeling both her kiss and her teeth graze his skin. She licked his chest and moved up to capture his lips with her own. _Oh Kami, is this really happening?_ He thought, his own thoughts being clouded with lust as he gave into the kiss.

His question was answered when she sat up on his stomach, her hands gripping the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head, releasing her generous breasts, which Asuka would have killed to have herself. Still restrained by her silk bra, Hakufu reached back and unclasped the rather snug device and slowly pulled it off of her skin. She smiled at Shinji, seeing him stare but not with a overly hormonal sense of lust. True he was a guy, and found her attractive. But he wasn't some horny pervert just trying to get into her panties. While he might have thought poorly of himself, Hakufu could see that he was better than even he thought he was.

She leaned over him, staring into his eyes, seeing nervousness and uncertainty. She gave him a gentle smile, one reserved only for those closest to her, as she leaned in and kissed his lips passionately once more.

The rest of their clothes seemed to vanish entirely, as she brought his hands up to caress her large breasts. She moaned as his hands moved on their own, caressing and massaging the soft flesh, his eyes closed to savor the kiss she was giving him. Her body laid upon his, flesh meeting flesh, as their arms wrapped around each other to hold their lovers tightly.

But so wrapped up in their passion were they, that they didn't even notice as Shinji's erect manhood had slid into her womanly sheath, piercing her hymen and both their hands and nails dug into each others bodies.

"AHH!" Hakufu cried out as Shinji held her tightly, kissing her neck as she held his head tightly to her generous chest.

Pain she felt, but only for a second, unaware at that moment that Shinji was inside her. Not until his hips started moving, and a new sensation could be felt within her did she realize they had gone as far as they had.

"Shinji!"

"Yes?"

"You're... inside me!" she gasped.

"I... oh boy! I'm.... I'm sorry I..." he said with panic in his voice.

"Moving!"

"What?"

"Keep... moving. Don't... stop!" she gasped, her eyes glazed with lust as she moaned out hotly. It was almost like she was in a trance.

Swallowing hard, Shinji gripped her body and started bucking his hips, up and into her, causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure.

_She's tight! Tighter than I thought! She's... never had a lover, I think! She's squeezing me! God! It's incredible!_ Shinji gasped as he kept his grip firmly upon the girl as she started bucking her hips in time with his own.

_He's good, so good!_ Hakufu gasped, her small brain being quickly overtaken by lust and desire. _Is this what it's like to have sex? Or... is this something more?_ She wondered.

Shinji gripped her body and turned her over, taking in the erotic sight of the sexy toushi writhing on the ground below him. She was slightly larger than him, and in a way taller, but he didn't seem to care. It was as if something in him had changed, and though he hadn't noticed, something outside of him had changed as well.

His focus turned to the young maiden in his arms as he moved in and out between her legs, thrusting to bring her off, to the joy she deserved and sought from him. It was strange to Shinji, but in the short time he had known her, he felt a connection to Hakufu. As if he was supposed to be here. For her. But these thoughts aside, his body surged with strength and energy as he gave in to the pleasure that his body demanded he give to her.

He thrust into her, over and over, her inner walls hot and clutching at him with strength that he felt was equal to his own pounding. She gasped and cried out, clutching at his chest, as if pleading to him to never stop, never let up, to go on until they could go on no longer.

Never had she felt like this, the feelings cascading through her were greater than any wet dream or sexual fantasy she had ever had before. Had she not been so involved, she would have realized his earlier inhibitions had departed, replaced by his overwhelming concern and need to please her. Shinji grunted as he could feel himself drawing closer to the brink of orgasm, and hoped that Hakufu was as close as himself. Once he was spent, he was sure he wouldn't be able to go for a second round.

"Hakufu... I'm... close..." he gasped, continuing to thrust into her shapely body.

"I'm... gonna... burst.... please now!" she cried out, practically jumping up into his lap and wrapping her arms around her, flexing her body to draw out the last ounce of energy he possessed.

All at once she squeezed him hard, causing him to explode and fire what felt like a gallon of seed into her hot, writhing body. Hakufu's scream echoed throughout the strange landscape and it was a slow, pulsing moment, when Shinji and Hakufu were spent, wrapped in each others arms, a feeling of utter contentment washing over them.

They were at peace.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Koukin had woke up in the darkened infirmary of the Gogun High School, looking around to see that it was well into the night as the moon pierced the clouds and shone into the room. He looked at the moon, wondering who had just screamed. He then looked over and gasped when he saw the naked body of Ukitsu lying next to his, face down so that her head was buried in the pillow.

But she was breathing,so he wasn't too upset.

However, his memory of what happened came back to him in a flash.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Flashback)

Ukitsu looked around and grinned as she moved into the nurses office and practically flung Koukin on the bed.

"Whoa! Uh, wait! Don't you think we're rushing this?" Koukin asked.

"Not really." Ukitsu said, removing the last of her shredded clothing, which were little more than pieces of fabric. "But we've been searching for hours, haven't found anything, or anyone, and I'm about as horny as can get." she said with a feral grin. "And you're wearing too many clothes."

He didn't protest as she started stripping him naked, only because there was absolutely nothing he could do. She was an A-rank after all, and it was clear what she wanted.

Ukitsu crawled onto the bed and loomed over him, like a lioness over a freshly killed deer that was about to become her dinner. And the hungry look in her eyes didn't help any.

"Don't resist. I'd hate for your first time to be considered a rape and all." Ukitsu said.

"Sorry. I just thought that my first time would be with someone I loved." Koukin said.

She smiled at him. "We'll work on that." she said as she leaned in to kiss him fully on the lips.

Koukin wrapped his arms around her athletic and rather lithe body, holding her to him as her breasts pushed up against his chest. An action that caused more blood to move further south.

She pulled her arms and legs around his body, his hands moving lower in order to take hold of her shapely rear end and lift it up slightly, moving her into position so as to impale her on his shaft.

Ordinarily he would have gone slower than this, but it was obvious that Ukitsu didn't want to deal with foreplay. So Koukin had forgone the basic formality, despite what he considered to be of propriety.

His tongue entered her mouth as his manhood pierced her body, a shudder of pleasure going through her as she started moving up and down in order to get the full feeling of him. Their lips broke apart and Ukitsu arched her back, her breasts sticking right in Koukin's face. The young toushi quickly latched onto her right breast with his mouth, his right hand gripping and caressing her left breast in time with his suckling.

"Oh! Yes! More! That's Good, Baby!" Ukitsu moaned as her body received his pleasure.

Her skin was smooth and hot under his touch, her well-tanned skin had the taste of sweat but he didn't seem to care. It was expected, even as the pair rode each other to climax.

Seconds and minutes past, and almost into an hour as the pair experimented with as many positions as they dared to try. While Ukitsu would have experimented greatly, this was both her first time and his, so she decided not to exhaust her potential arsenal of sex positions in one day. She was hoping there would be others. Naturally.

"This is better than I expected!" Ukitsu said as Koukin took her from behind.

"You're so tight!" Koukin hissed into her ear. "It's clamping down hard on me!"

"Just keep going, baby! I'm... almost there!" she gasped and suddenly clamped down hard upon him, causing him to respond and fire off his load he had been holding back for nearly the last half hour.

"OH GOD, UKITSU!!!"

"KOUKIN!!!!"

Their bodies spent and drained, Koukin found himself collapsed upon Ukitsu's body, which was flat against the bed, face-down in the pillow.

"Oh, wow." he groaned as he pulled himself out of her and kissed her cheek before turning over and passing out on the bed.

(End Flashback)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Oh boy. Hakufu's going to kill me." Koukin said.

"Just for having sex with a hot girl?" Hakufu asked as both she and Shinji walked into the nurses station, outside Koukin seeing the moonlight fade.

Whoa! What happened? Koukin asked in shock.

None of them would know that the energy field that had surrounded them when Hakufu stabbed Shinji had caused him to create an energy field around them, blanketing them from the world at large and giving them some much needed privacy for them to have each other. Shinji and Hakufu were now back at the school, seeing that the energy field had dissipated, they were no longer in the cave, but back at the school.

Koukin and Ukitsu, now both awake, just stared at Hakufu, dressed only in her school uniform shirt and sweater and socks, her panties on and covered by the sweater itself. Shinji was dressed in only a white button-up shirt, his black pants and brown shoes. But what shocked them most was that they were holding each others hand.

"Whoa!" Ukitsu gasped. "Looks like someone had fun!" she giggled, seemingly more perceptive than normal.

"You should talk." Hakufu said.

"Hakufu! Are you alright?" Koukin asked.

"Yeah.... but I think I'm engaged." Hakufu said with a rather innocent look on her face.

"WHAT?!!!" the male Nanyo toushi gasped.

"And what's up with you? I'm gone for a few minutes and you're shaking up with genius girl?" Hakufu snapped at her cousin.

"Hey! I resent that! I don't have a shack, I have an apartment. Would you like to see it?" Ukitsu asked the blushing C-Rank toushi.

"Sure. Why don't you and genius girl go and have some more fun while Shinji and I try for a round two!" Hakufu said as she reached for her panties.

"What are you doing? Whoring me out?!!" Koukin cried.

"Kinda sorta." she said as Ukitsu grabbed Koukin and pulled him back into her chest. "Oh! And nobody touch those two! They are our allies now!" she shouted to the other toushi of Gogun High, who happened to be outside the infirmary.

"Yes, Ma'am!" the other toushi shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Epilogue:

The alliance between Nanyo and Gogun, which included Seito eventually, was more than enough to overcome Kyosho and Sousou.

Shinji and Hakufu eventually got married and had a playful, talented and mischievous little girl that they named Maya.

Koukin and Ukitsu also got married, when it was revealed that their activities had gotten Ukitsu pregnant. They named their child Aya, and all four of them opened up a martial arts school together.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

**REMEMBER 9/11!!!!!!!!!!!**

Part of my reasoning to pair up Koukin and Ukitsu, was because she voiced some interest in Koukin when they were at Gogun High.

I was also trying to figure out the best way to get Shinji and Hakufu together, and I realized that if they had something inside of them that was more than normal, it would be the perfect way to get them to actually 'join forces' as it were. Since Hakufu had a dragon, I decided to up Shinji's own unique internal abilities to a level equaling Hakufu. And when Hakufu goes bloodthirsty, and Shinji goes berserk, it seemed kinda fitting really.

Next Chapter: Ryubi Gentoku!


	8. Ryubi

_**EVA TOSEN**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Ikki Tosen/Battle Vixens or their characters.

Summary: When Shinji becomes a temple devotee at Seito Shrine, he becomes close friends with Ryubi Gentoku but also her lover as well.

Shinji/Ryubi, Koukin/Choun

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 8

**The Book Lover**

It had been six months since Shinji had left Tokyo-3, following his painful series of battle against the Angels for the NERV agency.

After the battle against the 13th Angel, Shinji had just got so fed up with everything that he left and didn't return. He was unconcerned with the events that followed his departure, caring only that he didn't want anything more to do with it. Of course the 14th Angel had picked that time to attack and decimate NERV looking for both Lilith and Adam.

Not that Shinji cared anymore.

It was in this time that Shinji had come to work and stay at the Seito Shrine, finding himself lost both physically and emotionally.

The boy was welcomed by the group of unusual individuals at the shrine, many of whom were beautiful young woman.

Especially the sweet, kind, and bookish Ryubi Gentoku.

Of all the girls, she and Shinji seemed to bond quicker. Especially since Shinji liked most of the books that Ryubi seemed to read on and off. Despite his usual tasks of cooking and cleaning, Shinji found time to read along with Ryubi.

Six months since he had left NERV, and four months since he had come to stay at Seito Shrine with the gaggle of gorgeous women, found Shinji and Ryubi once again sitting on the roundish cushion in Ryubi's private room as they continued reading their book. Ryubi was once again sitting in Shinji's lap as he looked over her shoulder and smiled/blushed. The reason he blushed was simple: every time he tried to move his arms around her in order to turn the page (as she sometimes fell asleep) he rubbed up against her breasts.

He sometimes wondered if God enjoyed watching him blush and get flustered when he accidentally rubbed up against that particular part of the female anatomy.

However, the reason he smiled was even simpler: he was in love with the buxom bookworm in his lap.

For the last few months since they had become friends and companions, the former Eva pilot had found himself slowly becoming attracted to the young Seito leader. She was kind, sweet, honest, a little shy at times, and rather clumsy. All rolled together made Shinji adore the glasses-wearing girl.

However, what Shinji was unaware of at the time, was that Ryubi was taking an interest in more than just the books they had been reading.

While Shinji loved a good book as much as the next person, that person being Ryubi herself, even he had to admit that books were rather limited in terms of companionship.

When they had first met they had been only sitting next to each other. Eventually Ryubi got up enough nerve to sit in front of Shinji, and then in his lap.

Every day that they had spent together found themselves growing closer and closer to each other, though both of them being the people they were, were naturally shy and hesitant about going ahead with any kind of a relationship.

That was, however, until one day.

Shinji and Ryubi were sitting in Ryubi's room at the Seito shrine, once again reading the Lord of the Rings book, this one being _The Two Towers_, when Ryubi sensed that Shinji was not reading along with her.

Looking back, Ryubi found Shinji staring intently at her rather than the book.

"Shinji?" Ryubi asked as she found the young man less than an inch from her face.

"Ryubi, I...." Shinji blushed as his breath washed over Ryubi's lips.

Both teens were frozen in time as they stared into each others eyes. It was only due to their beating hearts that they eventually moved and closed the space between themselves.

Ryubi glowed brightly as if a fire had been lit underneath her for the first time in her life. The book fell from her hands, ironically at the place where Aragorn and Arwen are discussing Frodo's fate and the state of their relationship, as she turned to place them upon Shinji's chest.

_My first kiss._ Ryubi thought as their arms wrapped around each other, holding tight as they fell back to the floor, with Shinji atop of her. Their tongues slid against each other as wave upon wave of new sensations surged through their previously shy bodies.

The pair stopped kissing, staring into each others eyes as if trying to figure out what had happened. What was happening. Shinji ran a hand through her reddish hair as her legs arched up and rubbed against his sides. Her hands gripped behind his neck, his hands on her waist as he pulled her up from the floor, and carried her to the bed. A feat in of itself as the girl was heavier that she looked.

Being somewhat top heavy was often the cause of her clumsiness, but at times it had proven to be a useful tool in getting Shinji's attention. The young man easily bore the weight as he carried her towards the bed and carefully placed her on it. Removing her glasses and placing them on the stand next to the bed, Ryubi pulled Shinji to her as they kissed again, this time with more passion.

Neither of them were complaining, or even arguing why this was happening. They had been together for months just sitting with each other and reading, only now realizing that they had both harbored secret feelings for one another, and now that those emotions had been released thanks to simple brief kissing, they were both intent on seeing just how far this relationship was going to go.

Wanting more of her, Shinji inserted his tongue into his mouth, an action that surprised and delighted the girl. She moaned intently as he ran his hand threw her hair, cupping the back of her head to as to keep her right where he wanted her. Namely, right below his mouth.

They clutched at each other in a frenzy, yet almost comically, seeing as they had very little previous experience at this, rolling around on the bed and kissing each other. When Ryubi was on top, Shinji found his way to her neck, making her gasp out loud. When Ryubi was on the bottom, she found Shinji's tongue in her mouth, making her moan passionately.

Eventually, somehow, the pairs clothes had become somewhat of a hindrance, and they had pulled their shirts off first. Ryubi's usual shyness returned, mimicked by Shinji's own self-consciousness.

"Shinji-kun, are you... sure we should be doing this?" Ryubi asked as she covered her bra-clad chest with her arms.

"I don't know, Ryubi-chan." Shinji said, still clutching his shirt as they sat only a foot from each other on the bed. "But.. if you still want to... I promise I'll be as gentle as I can."

_I want to do this, I want to do this, I want to do this_. She thought, followed by, _I'm not a lesbian, I'm not a lesbian, I'm not a lesbian. _

_I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away_. He thought, followed by, _I do like girls, I do like girls, I do like girls. _

Ryubi made the first move, unclasping her bra and pulling the soft fabric from her chest and letting her breasts jiggle a bit as she turned to face Shinji. The boy in question was transfixed at the buxom beauty before him. Glasses off, hair ponytail-free, and topless before him.

Overcome with desire, Shinji practically lunged at Ryubi, his lips colliding with her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms around her torso, the attractive young woman squirming beneath the handsome young man as their mouths tried to inhale the other. (a feat that was slightly difficult due to her rather large breasts being in the way)

The rest of their clothes were either ripped or forcefully pulled from their bodies, Shinji burying his mouth into Ryubi's neck to suckle her skin.

"Oh! Shinji-kun!" she gasped rather loudly.

Outside, a certain white-haired girl was fervently struggling to get in the room and kick Shinji's ass. The only thing stopping her, was a certain blue-haired, lance-wielding toushi.

Shinji hugged the girl to him, their skin rubbing fiercely against each other as Shinji broke the kiss and started moving down her curvy body. He kissed her neck, her shoulders, down the sides of her right breast, and gently kissed her smooth belly. His nose dipped past her belly button and he soon came to the junction between her legs. He felt her hands ruffle his hair while feeling his own heart beat faster and faster with each second. There was a nervousness to him that Ryubi seemed to sense, as her eyes suddenly glowed a fearful red before she quickly moved, knocking Shinji back as she quicky mounted the boy with her moist womanhood hovering over his face. He grunted and gasped as he felt a soft but firm hand grip his manhood.

"Take me, as I take you!" Ryubi said in a voice that Shinji didn't discern as her own, at least not right away.

Shinji suddenly felt a warm wetness surround him, pressure and suction starting straight away as he let out a strained and startled gasp. He barely had time to comprehend what had just happened as his face was filled with Ryubi's own dripping wetness as she came to a full rest upon his body. Steeling himself, he thrust his tongue up into her body as his hands gripped her hips. Ryubi sucked him fully as she bobbed up and down upon his shaft trying to get all of him into her mouth. Shinji in turn was trying to push as much of his tongue into her body so as to give her the maximum amount of pleasure that was possible from his modest red tongue.

Ryubi moaned louder as she felt something, which she guessed was his finger, snake around her leg and assist his rather talented tongue in pleasuring her womanhood. Her hand was still around the base of his shaft, pumping him up and down in time with her mouth, trying to give him as much pleasure as his cunnilingus was to her.

The stroking and blowjob was making him moan louder, which was reverberating into Ryubi's love canal, causing her to wrap her legs tighter around his body. He added a second finger to his actions, catching the girl by surprise as he made one final thrust, inadvertently stabbing at her clitoris and sending her into a quicker than expected orgasm.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Ryubi shouted as her womanhood exploded, flushing her juices over his face as her eyes stopped glowing red.

Ryubi moved off of him and laid on her side as Shinji wiped his face clean with his shirt. He tossed the shirt back down to the floor and laid down next to the girl, rubbing her shoulder and arm as both of them just basked in the feeling they had just experienced.

"Oh, Shinji-kun!" Ryubi sighed staring at the boy next to her.

"Ryubi-chan." Shinji smiled as he leaned in a gently kissed her nose, then nuzzled it with his own. "I love you."

"I... love you too." she said, tears streaming down her face.

Shinji pulled her close, hugging her warmly as she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Shinji..." she started to say. "Take me. Make me a woman." she half whispered, half pleaded.

Shinji smiled as he kissed her lips tenderly before rolling her over onto her back. He saw the nervous look in her eyes and reached up to caress her cheek softly, assuring her that he would be gentle and she would be alright. She smiled warmly back at him and nodded again as he placed his head at her entrance. He kept his eyes locked onto her own as he slowly moved into her body. She shuddered as she felt him enter her, then stop at her hymen. His breathing became as deep as her own as he made one quick forward thrust, piercing her young body and causing a sharp pain to reverberate through her like nothing she had ever known.

She shrieked out madly, arching her back and spasming as Shinji wrapped his arms around her in a tight, firm embrace.

He held her tightly, gently stroking her hair as she held onto him, nails digging into his back, their heads pressed against each other, cheek-to-cheek.

"I know, sweetie. It hurt. I'm so sorry." he whispered to her.

"I knew it would. I just didn't... expect..." she whispered back as she clung to him tightly.

The pair held each other for several minutes, Shinji gently cooing into her ear to reassure her. It was when Ryubi softly kissed his cheek that Shinji knew she was ready.

Shinji kissed her mouth gently as he moved back and forth, slowly at first, grinding against her inner walls with incredible friction that made the girl moisten quicker than before. Well lubricated, the pair of teens moved against each others body, Ryubi's legs wrapped around his waist, Shinji reaching up to carefully massage her more-then-generous breasts as he moved back and forth into her body.

Ryubi gasped as three sensations hit her at the same times. Shinji's member pounding into her womanhood, his left hand caressing her right breast, and his lips suckling on her neck. His right hand reaching up under her body to push on her back, keeping her as close to him, while he tried to keep his focus on the multiple tasks at hand. The only thought he had: pleasure Ryubi.

Kneading and caressing her breast was quickly tiring out his hand, and he was forced to bring his right hand into play to manage the other breast, switching his lip position from her neck to her mouth and literally resting upon her body like it was a bed. Her body was warm and clenched onto him so tightly that he put forth an incredible effort into every thrust, the resistance making him want it more as he pounded into her with an almost inhuman fierceness and speed as his orgasm continued to build.

Ryubi returned the kiss as best she could, her hands gripping his shoulder and the back of his head. Her body felt like it was on fire as she quickly felt her own orgasm building to a great explosion. An explosion that she was not afraid of.

Deciding she wanted to end it on her terms, she managed to flip both of them over with herself on top. Hugging his thighs tightly she thrust her hips back and forth, practically pounding him as her moans became louder and her body thrashed and flexed in an almost uncontrollable fashion. It was enough to almost cause Shinji to swallow his tongue as Ryubi Gentoku's hot, naked and sweaty body writhed and bounced up and down before him. Her ginormous breasts bounced wildly, filling his vision as his hands reached up to grab hold of her hips to keep her bucking back and forth like she was possessed.

However, it didn't last long as Shinji could no longer hold back.

"Ryubi! I'm... going to... come!" he shouted.

"Me... Too... Shinji.... Come... With Me!" she shouted.

Shinji struggled to force himself into a sitting position and hugged Ryubi around the waist as they came with a force that Ryubi had never consciously experienced.

Ryubi crushed Shinji's face to her breasts as his seed pumped into her body as she cried out in an overwhelming release she had never before known. A scream that rattled the doors of her room to the point they almost fell off the railing.

The pair breathed heavily as they came down from their intense high. She pulled back to look at him, the young man staring into her eyes as he reached up to gently kiss her lips.

"I love you, Ryubi-chan." he said.

"I love you, my Shinji-kun." she replied.

Now equally tired, the pair lay in each others arms in the bed the rest of the afternoon and well into the night as sleep had taken them over right as their heads hit the pillows.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Choun Shiryu walked into the bedroom where Shyuyu Koukin was still recovering.

It had been a rather harrowing experience for him to escape from Kyosho, and he had arrived at the Seito shrine to get some recovery before heading back to Nanyo Academy.

However, he was fairly injured, and to the silver-haired, close-eyed Choun Shiryu, his ki seemed a little 'out-of-whack'.

It was at this time that Choun had decided to help him and herself as well.

She walked into his room, and seeing him up, she smiled and walked over to him. Koukin looked up and gasped as he saw the beautiful toushi, but froze when he saw the knot on her robe unfasten, the folds part and the robe itself fall from her body. She heard him suck in his breath rather quickly at the sight of her naked body.

"Wha... Choun-san! What are you doing?" Koukin babbled.

"I'm helping you, and myself." Choun said honestly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Helping... me?" he asked, confused.

"When you arrived here I couldn't help but notice that your Ki was in terrible shape." she said.

"Oh. Well... I used a lot of energy trying to get away from those Kyosho agents. I... guess I overdid some of it." he said.

Taking him into the bathroom that conjoined both of their rooms, Choun kept a firm grip on him with her right hand, while her left hand turned on the shower water, letting the cascading water start to fill the bathroom with steam. She turned towards him and slowly helped him get undressed.

Normally, Koukin would have run. Except for the fact that he was a C-rank, and she was an A-rank. There was no way he'd make out of here without a fight. And that was the last thing he wanted.

Choun pulled Koukin into the shower and just let the warm water wash over his slightly grimy skin and hair. He sighed as he felt the water soothe both his muscles and his nerves. But his nervousness spiked as he felt a pair of strong hands glide across his back and looked back to see that Choun was simply lathering soap upon him. But what got him rather excited was when he felt her soft breasts press up against his back, her hands reaching around to lather his chest with soap. She moved lower down his stomach until she came to his hardening member. He tried to block her advance, but she darted past his hands and got a quick grab of him.

"Excited already? Why don't you wash me now?" Choun whispered into his ear.

Koukin didn't know what the hell happened after that. He remembered his own hands lathering up her sexy body with soap, his erection fully presented to her, his hands moved across her full breasts, kneading them with his hands and playing with her pert nipples, drawing moans from her. Koukin suddenly snapped back to reality, noticing he was behind her, his erection pressed up against her shapely rear end as he continued massaging her breasts. She reached back and ran her own hand through his brown locks, pulling his face to her to as to plant a soft kiss upon his lips.

She had stolen his first kiss, but he couldn't have cared less as the intense feeling of arousal continued to fill his mind. He moved in to cover her mouth with his own, returning the kiss with such fervor that she moaned in response.

Koukin spun her around and pulled her hot body against his own, deepening the kiss as their tongues fought for control for several minutes. They pulled apart, getting their much needed air.

"I can help you, Kou-kun. But I need your help too." she whispered in his ear.

The teen nodded his understanding.

Though slightly inexperienced, he had an idea of what they could do in this enclosed space. He put his hands on her trim waist and turned her around so that she was facing the shower wall. Choun smiled as she realized what he was hinting at. She opened her stance for him, presenting her shapely rear end for him. Koukin's excitement level practically went through the roof at seeing her wet sex offered to him. He realized, with some shame, that he wanted her, and he wanted her bad.

His legs felt numb as he bent down and drew his fingers against her open slit, eliciting a soft moan from the woman.

"Oh yes. That's good." she said.

_I barely touched her and she's.... enjoying it that much?_ Koukin thought.

Carefully, he moved towards her and inserted two fingers into her wet slit, sliding it in and out at a slow pace. Choun gasped and purred sensually, telling Koukin that he was definitely doing it right. Though honestly he couldn't have known HOW to do any of this, he was mostly experimenting.

Still, if she liked that...

He bent down on his knees and lashed out his tongue, licking her exposed flesh once, twice,

"Ohhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" she moaned.

_I hope she doesn't think I'm just teasing or torturing her with all this_. He thought as he flicked his tongue up into her, using his fingers to help add as much pleasure as he could to her body.

"OH! YES! MORE! DON'T..... STOP!" she gasped.

"You.... want me to stop?" he asked.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!!!" she pleaded.

"Then I'll have to do something else." he said as he stood up, rubbing his knees softly. _Must have been sitting on them wrong_. He thought as he steadied his feet and moved up behind her. _Hakufu... forgive me. _

Though he was pretty sure he had been deflowered at that hospital by those three Kyosho students who had triple-teamed him on Kaku's orders, (and yet hadn't kissed him on the lips) he still felt like he owed Hakufu an apology of sorts. Even if he barely remembered it.

Holding her hips he eased his aching erection into her folds, making sure the shaft was lubricated enough for both of them to enjoy this. He pushed himself fully into her body, finding her hot and tight all the way until he was at his limit. Choun felt herself filled completely, and had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming out. If there was one thing she had learned recently, if she made any noise, he would stop. But if he heard nothing, then he would keep going until he heard something. Which he had taken to her being fully satisfied.

He held her hips firmly as he started to pump in and out, the A-rank toushi feeling herself slowly being stretched like she hadn't in a long, long time. She felt his hips against her ass, his manhood fully inside her. Nothing like now had ever felt so good. She wanted to scream with each thrust and retraction. The kiss had been wonderful, and now the sex was proving something greater than she had ever known.

"Good. So... good." her mouth released a soft sound that was drown out by the shower water.

Koukin thrust in and out of his lover, his legs feeling like jelly as he moved closer to her, his chest pressed against her back, her matted hair between their skin as he kept thrusting in and out. Choun felt her head touch the shower wall, grinding her teeth together to keep from screaming.

"Choun." he moaned over and over as they continued on towards orgasm.

"I... I can't believe how good you are. Koukin!" her panting breath voiced as her mind was swarmed with waves of pleasure.

Part of her didn't understand this. She was a toushi A-rank. She was strong, tough, fierce, virtually undefeated, and here she was on the verge of screaming out her pleasure as if it was a surrender. Her body couldn't argue more at the analysis.

"Koukin! Koukin! I can't take it anymore!" she shouted as she pushed herself back against him and exploded.

The second before she did, though, Koukin lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly as he exploded in her as well. A combination that sent the pair into shuddering, panting and dry-mouthed expressions.

As their orgasm fell off, the pair slid down the wall, Koukin still holding her tightly as he tried to make her as comfortable as she sat in his lap.

"K-Koukin? Are... are you alright?" Choun asked.

His forehead rested against her shoulder until he lifted his head up to whisper directly into her ear.

"I'm good." he replied. "Are you alright?"

She smiled as she turned her head around and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm wonderful! You're.... really good at this." she said, seeing him blush at her compliment.

"I... don't have much experience with this." he said honestly.

"You could have fooled me, sweetie." she said kissing his cheek as her hand reached up to caress his other cheek.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kanu Unchou was guarding the front steps holding Shokatsuryou Koumei by the back of her neck to keep her from rushing in and killing Shinji for taking Ryubi from her.

Snack-happy shrine-maiden Chouhi Ekitoku was fuming.

"Is something wrong Chouhi-san?" Kouchu Kansho asked.

"Yeah! Everybody's getting laid around here but ME!"

The bald-headed, stone-faced monk looked impassive, but blushed anyway.

But he got a fearful look in his eye as he was suddenly grabbed by the shrine-maiden the dragged to the back of the temple so that she could have her way with him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Epilogue:

Following the defeat of Kyosho Academy and its leader Sousou, Shinji and Ryubi eventually got married and had two twin girls, who they named Arwen and Eowyn.

Koukin and Choun eventually began their own relationship, as it quickly became obvious that there was nothing he could do about pursuing a relationship with his cousin, Hakufu. Their 'union' had the result of forming an alliance between Seito and Nanyo, and eventually resulted in a child of their own. A boy that they named Samwise.

This was actually at Ryubi's suggestion.

Shinji and Ryubi opened a bookstore together while Koukin and Choun raised their son at the Shu Temple, training him in swordsmanship.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

**REMEMBER THE TWIN TOWERS!!!!** (Sorry. I couldn't help it.)

Here's my latest chapter for Eva Tosen. It has Shinji paired up with Ryubi, and not teleporting in using the 12th Angel, and a short stipend of Koukin and Choun. I originally wanted to have Shinji teleport in using the 12th Angel, but I thought it would be overkill. If I did. So I just had Shinji walk away from NERV and the whole evil-plot-by-his-father-thing.

Next Chapter: Kakouen Myousai!


End file.
